Une année sombre
by Ange Devil
Summary: Suite du Journal de Lya Mestlinn! L'histoire se passe peu après la fin du Journal. Si vous n'avez pas lu le Journal de Lya Mestlinn, je vous conseille de le lire avant de commencer cette histoire! NOUVEAU! CHAPITRE 10 DE LA FIC!
1. Prologue : Recommencement

Ceci est le prologue d'Une Année Sombre, la suite du Journal de Lya Mestlinn. Aussi je vous conseille de LIRE LE JOURNAL AVANT CETTE HISTOIRE  
  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'écouter les conseils, voilà un petit résumé:  
Le Journal de Lya Mestlinn vous place dans la cinquième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Lya, une jeune fille de quinze-seize ans, décrit ses journées dans son journal intime  
Pour une raison mysterieuse, elle n'entre que cette année à Poudlard, et entre directement en cinquième année.  
Car les secrets de Lya sont aussi nombreux que lourds à porter.  
Le Choixpeau Magique, indécis, la place dans DEUX maisons: Serpentard, et Gryffondor.  
A Gryffondor, elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry et ses amis. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec eux.  
Mais elle rencontre également un Serpentard blond qui fait chavirer son coeur, et c'est à lui qu'elle finira par se dévoiler... pour le meilleur et pour le pire, car ces deux êtres à la fois proches et éloignés, une fois rassemblés semblent déstinés à former un duo ténébreux dont le sillage sera marqué par la mort...  
  
Cette fic commence à la fin de la précédente. Lya et ses amis vont bientôt rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard... une année qui sera sombre...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Prologue : Recommencement  
  
3 août : Lya  
Inertie. Mon corps est présent, mon esprit est ailleurs. Rêve éveillé. Je respire, faiblement.  
Des images. Des visages.  
Des cheveux blonds très clairs, presque blancs. Des yeux gris. Un regard hautain, rempli de dédain. J'aime ce visage.  
Des cheveux noirs très longs. Des yeux bruns. Des traits creusés par la prison. Des paupières lourdes. Le pire des regards. Sensation de crainte. Désir de vengeance. Haine. Rage. Colère.  
J'ai ses cheveux, même si leur couleur est châtain clair. Et j'ai ses yeux. Mais j'ai surtout son regard. Un regard profond. Son regard.  
Son regard.  
Legilimency.  
Le chat que j'ai utilisé hier pour m'entraîner. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, et j'ai eut la vision d'un de ses souvenirs. Il, je, excaladait un toit.  
Je m'ennuie. Drago me manque.  
Drago...  
J'ouvre les yeux, me redresse légèrement et me tourne vers ma lettre. Je la relis et la signe. Je la plie soigneusement, indique l'adresse sur l'enveloppe et la range dans la poche de ma veste moldue. Je la donnerais plus tard à Serena.  
Serena. Une imbécile, mais elle est la seule sorcière dans cet orphelinat moldu où je passe mes vacances. Elle m'ennuie, elle m'exaspère. Elle s'est retirée du monde magique il y a plusieurs années, et, dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, me prend à part pour que je lui parle du Quidditch, des nouvelles importantes...  
Mais que puis-je lui dire? Si j'ai le droit d'envoyer des hiboux par son intermédiaire, je ne peux pas recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier. Il suffirait que je la laisse traîner par mégarde pour qu'un de ces idiots de gamins la lise. J'ai heureusement l'autorisation de garder les lettres que je reçois, car ce ne sont que des lettres. De toute manière, je brûles certaines d'entre elles. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'on les lise. Personne ne doit les lire.  
Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et mon regard suit quelques passants. Lorsque je serais assez puissante, dans quelques années, lorsque je serais en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs, un seul regard me permettra de tout savoir sur la misérable vie de ces gens, et un autre de les tuer.  
Mais pas encore... "Lya!"  
On m'appelle. Serena.  
Je sors de ma chambre sans me presser, bousculant au passage un petit Moldu.  
Un seul regard...  
  
Drago  
Inertie. Vide. Néant. Je n'entends que le bruit de ma propre respiration. Et les voix de mes souvenirs. Sa voix. Son rire. Je revois son visage.  
Elle. Dans quelques heures, je recevrais sa réponse à ma précedente lettre.  
Je voudrais tant la voir... lui parler... seule sa présence pourrait mettre fin à l'amère monotonie de mes vacances...  
Mais la rentrée à Poudlard est loin. Pour la première fois, je me surprends à le regretter. Même si cela signifie de devoir reprendre les cours, et de revoir Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore. La pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Poudlard, selon mon père.  
Mon père. Lui aussi est absent. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, bien entendu. Avec les Détraqueurs du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela a sans doute été facile. Mais il ne peut venir me voir. Tout cela à cause de Potter.  
Harry Potter. "Le Survivant"! Un imbécile avec un éclair gravé sur le front. Et ses amis de Gryffondor... Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe, les Weasleys, amoureux des Moldus, dont la famille peine à leur acheter de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir convenablement... et Lya.  
Une mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serpentard. J'ai sû dès que je l'ai vue qu'elle avait la noblesse des grandes familles de sorciers au sang pur. Mais elle a choisi de fréquenter les Gryffondors.  
Cela m'a affecté tout d'abord. Je l'ai ignorée, oubliée. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte cependant que je ne parvenais pas à l'évincer de ma mémoire. Et chaque sarcasme que je lui lançais, même si elle l'ignorait, me causait une grande douleur en moi-même. Dans l'impossibilité de remédier à ce mal, je me suis discrètement rapproché d'elle. J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne le sache. Et je suis devenu son ami à la fois le plus proche et le plus distant.  
Il y a eu la Saint-Valentin. Il y a eu ce fameux soir où elle m'a dit qui elle était. La fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai compris que mes intuitions étaient bonnes: son sang ne saurait être plus pur.  
J'ai obtenu les BUSE que je souhaitais avoir, grâce à elle. Elle, elle les a bien entendu tous obtenus, sauf celui de Divination: elle a prédit la mort de son examinateur. Et encore, elle ne lui a pas révélé tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Car elle s'est vu elle-même mettre fin à la vie de ce misérable. Moi, je sais qu'elle a réellement vu ce qui va arriver; je sais qu'elle sera capable de tuer, le moment venu. Car nous tuerons tous les deux, deux assassins au coeur sombre et au sang pur;  
Lya. Noble. Pure. Belle. Rusée. Elle apprend la Legilimencie. Je l'aide.  
Lya...  
J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai cru entendre un battement d'ailes. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et penche la tête vers l'extérieur. Mais il n'y a, bien entendu, rien. Je referme la fenêtre et époussette ma robe indigo.  
Ma mère, Narcissa, m'appelle. Je sors de ma chambre. Ferme la porte.  
Bientôt, dans ce qui me semble être plusieurs siècles, je la reverrais.  
  
13 août: Lya  
Incertitude. Doute. Aujourd'hui, je me sens étrange, je ne suis plus sûre de moi-même. Comme je l'écris à Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'une seule vie ne me suffira pas à donner la mort à celle dont je souhaite achever l'existence.  
De tels accès de doute m'ont souvent pris durant ces vacances. Je crois que c'est parce que je suis loin de Drago.  
  
25 août: Lya  
La lettre de Poudlard est arrivée ce matin. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche, je me sens plus confiante. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Drago.  
Demain, Serena me déposera au Chemin de Traverse.  
Je vais l'y retrouver. Enfin.  
  
26 août: Externe  
Dans la boutique Fleury et Bott, un jeune garçon blond feuillette distraitement un ouvrage, adossé à une étagère. Ses yeux gris se tournent fréquemment vers la porte d'entrée.  
A l'exterieur, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs marche d'un air décidé, se tournant à peine pour observer les vitrines. A mesure qu'elle se rapproche de son but, son pas se fait plus pressé.  
Elle se retient de courir.  
  
Lya  
Je me retiens de courir. Plus que quelques boutiques. Je tournerais à droite, et entrerais dans la librairie.  
Je me retiens de courir.  
Ne pas... courir... garder... une allure... normale... ne... pas... courir...  
Je me retiens de crier son nom.  
Quelqu'un crie le mien. "Lya!"  
Je me retourne précipitamment et rebrousse chemin. "Lya! C'est chouette de te voir! _ Et pour moi de te voir. Comment vas-tu?"  
Je souris à la face lunaire de mon interlocuteur. "Pas trop mal, me répond Neville Longdubat en me rendant mon sourire. Et toi? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, dans l'orphelinant Moldu? _ Ennuyeuses à mourir."  
Je me sens gênée, au fond de moi-même. Comme toujours lorsque je m'adresse à Neville. Gênée, car c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, ma mère, qui a torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie.  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir responsable. Je sais que moi- même, un jour, tuerais. Mais Neville est si gentil avec moi... si il savait...  
Je ne laisse cependant rien paraître de mon trouble.  
  
Drago  
La porte s'ouvre et je relève brusquement la tête. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est que cet abruti de Gryffondor, toujours avec un appareil photo Moldu, qui traite Potter comme un dieu. Crivey, je crois. Colin, suivi comme d'habitude de son frère Denis, un autre Pottermaniac imbécile et ridicule.  
Elle est en retard.  
  
Lya  
Je quitte Neville un peu plus prestement que je ne le devrais, et me hâte, malgré moi, de poursuivre ma route.  
J'arrive enfin à la porte de la boutique.  
J'entre.  
  
Drago  
La porte s'ouvre mais je reste penché sur mon livre.  
Le pas... lèger... déterminé...  
C'est elle. Elle se rapproche de moi. Elle s'arrête tout près, juste devant moi. Je ferme le livre et me retourne pour le ranger.  
  
Externe  
Le jeune homme se retourne. Il fait désormais face à la jeune fille.  
Ils s'observent sans dire un mot.  
Et leurs yeux se croisent.  
L'un regarde l'autre, qui soutient son regard, et c'est comme si chacun avait retrouvé une partie de lui-même, comme si les deux entités s'étaient confondues pour devenir cet être unique, aux deux parties soudées par ce seul regard.  
Cela peut durer des heures. Des siècles. Ou une seconde. Il n'y a plus de temps. Il n'y a plus qu'eux. Eux, cachés derrière une étagère. Eux, que tout le monde ignore. Eux, que personne ne voit. Eux.  
Elle tend ses mains et il les prend dans les siennes, sans que leurs yeux se quittent.  
Ils se sourient.  
Il se décide à parler. A murmurer. "Tu as des livres à acheter. _ Tu n'as pas encore acheté les tiens. _ Je t'aime. _ Je t'aime aussi. _ Tu m'as manqué, Lya Mestlinn. _ Maintenant, nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, Drago Malefoy. Et tu vas devoir me supporter un an de plus. _ Ce ne sera guère que la deuxième année que je te supporte, mais serait-ce la dixième que je ne m'en lasserais pas.  
Ils rient.  
  
Lya  
Il rit. J'aime son rire. Nous sommes ensemble. Enfin. Je l'ai retrouvé. Enfin. Pourvu que cela dure une éternité. Pourvu que je puisse entendre ce rire pendant des heures... jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...  
  
Drago  
Elle rit, nous rions. Je suis si heureux de la retrouver... j'étais loin du compte en lui disant qu'elle ma manqué. Elle a hanté mes pensées durant les deux mois qu'a duré notre séparation.  
Je l'aime. Enormément. J'aime Lya, Lya Ange Mestlinn, Lya, fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lya, mon ange, je l'aime, quel que soit son nom.  
Je lâche une de ses mains, mais l'autre est toujours dans la mienne, et il m'est douloureux que je finirais par la lâcher. Pour ne pas qu'on sache. Qu'on ne sache pas, comme elle me l'a dit, qu'on ne sache pas, que les deux démons de Poudlard s'aiment. Démons, fils de démons. Lya Mestlinn fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy.  
Mais sa main est pour l'instant encore dans la mienne.  
  
Lya  
Nous achetons rapidement nos livres et sortons.  
Il est là. Il me sourit. Il rit. Il fronce les sourcils. Il prend ma main, la lâche, la reprend. Il est à mes côtés, simplement à mes côtés.  
Enfin.  
Il m'a manqué, plus que ce que je ne voulais admettre.  
Je l'aime. Enormément. J'aime Drago, Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, fils de Mangemort. Je l'aime tellement. Tellement.  
Nous entrons dans une autre boutique, une où il n'y a aucun élève de Poudlard.  
  
Drago  
Il faut que je lui dise... mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas maintenant. Je voudrais rester avec elle, juste avec elle. Pourtant...  
Mais c'est elle qui parle la première. "Drago, dis-moi où tu dois aller. _ Quoi?"  
Je suis étonné. " Comment... tu l'as su... _ Dans tes yeux. _ Suis-je si transparent? _ Non, bien au contraire. J'ai du mal à connaître tes pensées, la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois, tes yeux t'ont trahis. _ Tu lis les regards..."  
Elle rit de mon étonnement. " Fort heureusement. Drago, j'apprends à être Legilimens. Il faut absolument que je sache déchiffrer les regards..."  
Je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire. "Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. _ Lya, mon père... j'ai reçu un hibou. Je dois le rejoindre dans l'allée des embrûmes. Viens-tu avec moi? _ Bien sûr, sauf si tu ne le veux pas. _ Suis-moi."  
  
Lya  
Je le suis. Nous arrivons bientôt une allée sombre, inquiètante. Il n'y a ici personne de Poudlard. Drago en profite pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et nous avançons ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à une impasse. Il y en a beaucoup dans l'allée des embrûmes. Mais c'est à celle-là que nous devions aller et à celle-là que nous sommes.  
Un homme se tient devant nous. Il porte un long manteau noir et son visage est masqué par un capuchon, qu'il n'enlève qu'une fois certain que nous sommes seuls.  
J'ai déjà vu Lucius Malefoy auparavant, mais ne serait-ce pas le cas que je n'aurais aucun mal à le reconnaître, car Drago est son portrait craché, en plus jeune bien entendu.  
Il est grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Il me regarde d'abord d'un oeil suspicieux, puis semble se détendre. " Je me disais en effet que cela ne pouvait être que toi. Drago m'a dit que tu étais présente lorsque nous sommes allés au Ministère. Je suis désolé si l'un de nous t'a blessé."  
Il n'a pas l'air de le penser. Se tourne vers Drago. "Comme tu le vois, fils, le Ministère ne nous a pas retenu bien longtemps à Azkaban. Désormais, nous sommes libres et n'avons aucun mal à exécuter les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons beaucoup de sources d'informations, ce qui me permet de veiller sur toi et Narcissa, même si ce n'est qu'à distance. J'ai appris que tu avais obtenu de nombreux BUSE et t'en félicite : la réussite garantit l'image d'un homme intègre, c'est elle qui te permettra plus tard de te jouer d'eux d'autant plus facilement qu'ils ne douteront à aucun moment de ton honnêteté. Ces imbéciles...  
  
_ Merci, père, de ces conseils avisés. Je tiens à coeur ma réussite pour les raisons que vous citez. Je compte m'atteler à soigner mon images pour mieux duper ceux que j'écraserais. _ Et tu feras bien. _ Mais il se peut, père, que les chemins que je suivrais ne soient pas les vôtres."  
Lucius regarde son fils droit dans les yeux, le jauge de son regard glacial. Je m'étonne de mon côté que Drago ait été si direct si tôt. Et j'espère que la réaction de Mr Malefoy ne sera pas trop violente...  
Au lieu de cela, il tourne la tête vers moi et éclate de rire. "L'amour! ricane-t-il. Sentiment bien éphemère, surtout chez les adolescents... je ne t'en veux pas pour cette raison, mon fils. Je sais que tu es persuadé de la solidité de cet amour, de son éternité. Mais je sais également que plus tard, tu rejoindras mon Maître. Peut-être même que ton actuelle petite amie sera ta première victime... _ Voldemort sera peut-être tombé d'ici-là."  
Il blêmit, furieux et effrayé par ma répartie. " Insolente! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi du Seigneur des Ténèbres? L'appeller par son nom? Je ne m'étonnes plus de t'avoir vu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, parmi les Gryffondors! Je ne m'étonne plus que de te savoir également Serpentard! _ Harry Potter est mon ami. _ Alors il semblerait finalement que les choix les plus difficiles ne soient pas réservés à mon fils."  
Il semble soudainement inquiet. "En attendant, si tu mensionnes cet entretien à quiconque, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, que tu sois ou non une amie de Drago. Mon fils, au revoir."  
Il disparait, transplanant.  
  
Drago  
Je suis un peu choqué par l'attitude de mon père envers Lya, même si je ne peux que la comprendre. J'ai ressenti à peu près la même chose au début, avant de la connaître, même si mon amour tempèrait mes sarcasmes. "Ton père est charmant, me dit-elle pourtant sans aucune ironie. _ Excuse-le. _ Il ne pouvait réagir autrement. Il ne sait pas qui je suis en fait, fort heureusement d'ailleurs, étant donné ses relations. Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne garde aucune rancoeur de ses paroles. Son précédent accueil n'était guère meilleur, et je doute que cela eût pû changer s'il avait sû que j'étais ton "actuelle petite amie". Mais il a raison sur beaucoup de points, hélas... _ Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. _ L'amour est éphèmère. _ Pas le nôtre, Lya, tu le sens autant que moi. _ J'ai parfois peur justement que cela ne nous mène à notre perte. _ Et alors? lui dis-je. Peu importe, tant que tu es avec moi. Lya, est-ce bien toi qui parle de manière si pessimiste? _ Pardonne-moi, Drago. Nos choix seront difficiles. _ Nous les affronterons dignement, comme il se doit. Et ensemble. _ Tu as parfaitement raison. Pardonne-moi encore pour cet abattement. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi en ce moment. _ Je te pardonne ce que tu veux."  
Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit.  
  
27 août : Lya  
Allongée sur mon lit, je me remémore la journée d'hier en feuilletant un livre que je me suis achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à quitter Drago. Mais il l'a fallut, pourtant. Et nous savons tout deux que nous allons nous retrouver le 1er septembre à Poudlard. Pour une nouvelle année.  
Il s'en passera encore beaucoup d'autres avant que nous puissions dévoiler notre véritable nature. La nature qui est en nous, qui coule dans nos veines, mais que nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait. Car nous avons encore en nous l'innocence et la pureté de l'enfance. Nous le savons. Tout comme nous savons que cela ne durera pas. Mes pensées se modifient, ainsi que mes objectifs, je le sais, cela à commencé l'année dernière et cela continue.  
Les vacances d'été seront pour nous une trêve tant que nous serons à Poudlard, car nous ne pouvons rien faire lorsque nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre. Séparés, nous sommes pris par l'incertitude et nos doutes se multiplient. Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons...  
C'est le recommencement.  
Cela va continuer encore longtemps. Nous sommes entre les anges et les démons. Des anges-démons. Drago l'a toujours été, en fait, car il a été élevé par un démon. Mais moi j'ai reçu une éducation d'ange. C'est ce qui nous rend si différend l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nous changeons. Nous devenons identiques en coeur, en idées. Si bien que nous formons presque un seul. Lorsque nous serons plus âgés, il est probable que nous n'aurons même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour communiquer.  
Tout se précise dans ma tête. Je vois ce qui va se passer. Je le vois.  
Avant hier, ces deux mois, malgré notre correspondance, nous avons été normaux.  
Mais hier...  
Le recommencement.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
J'espère que ce prologue vous a plû! Je ne peux pas promettre que j'enverrai les prochains chapitres régulièrement, mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! 


	2. Rentrée à Poudlard

Voilà la suite tant attendue! (non là je déconne)  
Dans ce chapitre vous verrez... ben vous avez qu'à le lire! Na!  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs reviews (y en a pas beaucoup pour le chapitre précédent mais ça englobe aussi ceux qui m'encouragent depuis l'autre fic). Je réponds à vos reviews en fin de chapitre (comme ça ça vous oblige à le lire! na!). Je sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui il fait beau alors j'ai envie de faire un petit délire au niveau de la présentation... vous allez le constater après la fin de la fic. Conseils à ceux qui n'aiment pas l'humour un peu débile : arrêtez vous de lire dès la fin du chapitre. 

**I: Rentrée à Poudlard**

1er Septembre : Drago  
Je joue avec ma baguette magique en essayant de ne pas penser à Lya. Je sais qu'elle est là, dans le train. Je ne l'ai pas vue, heureusement, car sinon, ce serait pire. Son visage me hanterait. Il me hante déjà.

"Malefoy?

- Hum?

- Y a Potter.

- Quoi?"

Je me tourne vers Crabbe. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'oeil vif et que son cerveau n'est pas plus gros qu'un pois-chiche, tout comme Goyle, mais leur forte ressemblance avec des gorilles est utile. Il a raison. Potter et sa petite bande sont dans le couloir, on peut les voir. Ne pas la chercher. Ne pas la trouver. Ne pas la regarder. Ne pas lui parler. Ne la voir que comme une fille normale qui a le mauvais goût de faire partie des amis de Potter. Ne pas la chercher. Ne pas lui parler. Je me lève et sors.

"Alors Potter, on se promène? Tu n'es pas sorti de ta misérable maison Moldue pendant les vacances? A moins que tu ne sois allé que chez Weasley. Dans ce cas, je te comprends : après avoir subi une telle puanteur pendant deux mois, tu as fort besoin de prendre l'air.

- La ferme, Malefoy.

- Granger, quel plaisir! Alors, tu...

- Elle t'a dit de la fermer! rugit le boutonneux Weasley.

- Voyons Ron, le calme une personne que je ne connais que trop bien, tu sais bien que ce cher Malefoy n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit."

Je me tais, la gorge nouée. Oh non, elle me regarde dans les yeux... Dis quelque chose, Malefoy, ressaisis-toi, vite...

" Et pourquoi écouterais-je une Sang-de-Bourbe et des amis des Moldus, Mestlinn? réussis-je enfin à articuler.

- Harry, dit-elle sans détacher son regard du mien, lorsqu'il sera sur le point de se noyer, rappelle-moi de ne pas lui dire de nager."

Les rires fusent du côté des Gryffondors. Zut, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Lya, je t'en prie, détache ton regard du mien... ne m'accorde pas tant d'importance... Elle le fait. Merci, Lya. Je reprends mes esprits.

" En tout cas, je ne vois pas ce qui me permet de vous autoriser à passer.

- En tout cas, renchérit Potter, je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à ne pas nous permettre de passer."

C'est lui qui me regarde dans les yeux maitenant. D'un air de défi. Je hais cet air prétentieux, orgueilleux, narquois qu'il affiche à présent.

"Tu veux te battre pour passer, Potter?

- Nous avons naturellement le droit de passer, me rapelle miss Sang-de- Bourbe Granger.

- Et moi j'ai naturellement...

- STOP!"

Nous sursautons tous. C'est Lya qui a crié. Je la sentais déjà, depuis quelques secondes, se mettre en colère. Ce petit jeu l'exaspère profondément. Généralement la colère peut amuser, mais la sienne fait peur. Elle est si rare, mais si bursque, si puissante... Nous sommes tous figés sur place.

Lya

"Ecarte-toi Malefoy."

Ils sont ridicules. Se chamailler pour de choses si insignifiantes, si bêtes...

"Ecarte-toi Malefoy."

Obéïs-moi, Drago.

Il s'écarte. Et, d'un regard, ordonne aux deux abrutis de faire de même.

Merci.

Je passe la première. Derrière moi, tous sont encore sous le choc. Mes amis osent à peine bouger. Je réalise que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop...

Heureusement, Ginny avance et les autres l'imitent. Bientôt, Ron, Hermionne, Harry, Neville et Luna m'ont rejoint. Cette dernière ferme discrètement la porte derrière elle.

Détendre l'atmosphère. Ils pourraient se poser des questions.

Je décide de rire. Et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas que cela sonne faux.

Cela ne sonne pas faux. Ils m'imitent. Ouf. Ils oublieront tout assez rapidement.

Nous nous installons et j'essaye moi aussi de ne plus repenser à ce qui s'est passé. Et surtout pas à Drago. Surtout pas.

Il a paru surpris, lui aussi, bien qu'il sache ce qu'il en est réellement, à mon sujet. Mais c'est bien, je préfère cela. Qu'ils ne s'en étonne pas aurait pû provoquer des soupçons.

Non, je ne dois pas penser à lui, je ne dois pas penser à nous.

Ron a entamé une conversation avec Harry, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. De quoi parlent-ils?

"Et ils ont gagné un match important contre..."

Ah. Quidditch. Le sport favori de tout sorcier. Et également le mien, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas plus stupide que les sports modlus. Et, au moins, il y a de la magie. Cela me fait penser qu'il y a trois joueuses en moins, cette année, trois Poursuiveuses... et qu'il va falloir nommer un nouveau capitaine. Trouver des remplaçantes.

A mon avis, Ginny va devenir Poursuiveuse. Elle s'est déjà fait remarqué en tant qu'Attrapeuse l'année dernière, mais elle préfère ce poste. Et puis, de toute manière, Harry est de nouveau Attrapeur.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je les ai vu s'entraîner, lui et Ron... je n'y connaissais rien... Kylian m'avait simplement mensionné l'existence du Quidditch, il ne m'avait pas expliqué les règles... et c'est Drago qui l'a fait...

Ne pas y penser, m'interesser à la discussion.

"Je pense que tu vas être nommé capitaine, Harry."

Les deux garçons se tournent vers moi. Ron réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesce.

" Lya a raison.

- Je ne crois pas, je...

- Tu es le meilleur Attrapeur que Gryffondor n'ai jamais eu! Et tu es le plus ancien joueur de l'équipe, de tout manière, vu qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux et que j'ai commencé l'année dernière...

- Tu es un excellent Gardien et tu...

- En plus, intervient Hermionne, Ron est déjà préfet. Il a beaucoup de responsabilités."

Regard noir de Ron à Hermionne. Je sens que ça va chauffer...

"C'est bon, je sais, merci de me le rappeller...

- Et il va falloir qu'il s'acquitte mieux de sa tâche cette année...

- Hein?

- ... ne pas traiter les premières années de minus, par exemple...

- Ce sont des minus!

- ... et s'il avait porté un peu plus attention aux méfaits de ses frères, cela n'aurait fait de mal à personne...

- Quoi, mes frères? Et qui c'est qui a absolument voulu passer par leur boutique l'autre jour?

- Simple intérêt. Vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bétîses.

- Et les pâtes mal-au-dents que tu leur as acheté, c'était peut-être pour les tester?

- Mes parents sont dentistes, cela les a beaucoup interess...

- Je vous rappelle également, Miss Parfaite-Préfète, que l'année dernière, à l'occasion d'une soirée mémorable, vous avez encouragé mes frères à...

- Contre Umbridge, ce n'était pas la même chose!"

De plus en plus pathétiques. S'ils se disaient directement qu'ils s'aiment, ce serait bien plus pratique et cela nous éviterait d'autres scènes de ce genre.

Pourvu que la conversation ne dérive pas vers un certain Bulgare...

"Je suppose que Mademoiselle Préfète pré-faîte a passé ses vacances bien sagement, à relire pour la centième fois sa bibliothèque en envoyant des lettres passionnées à Viktor Krum?"

Oh non. Ca y est.

" Ne mèle pas Viky à cette affaire!

- "Viky", hein? Viktorichounet, c'est pour quand?

- Je te dis de...

- Quand vous aurez finit, prévenez-nous, lance Ginny."

Silence gêné. Les deux préfets se tournent le dos et vont bouder chacun dans leur coin.

Enfin...je me demande ce que Drag... non, ne pas penser à lui.

Oh, et puis zut.

Externe  


Les élèves de Poudlard entrent sans trop de précipitation dans la Grande Salle et s'assoient aux tables correspondant à leur maison.  
Drago s'installe nonchalamment à la table des Serpentards, de manière à faire face à celle des Gryffondors. Et en particulier à une élève, à qui il adresse un petit signe discret. Elle lui répond par un sourire.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue écoute distraitement la conversation de ses collègues. Mais son attention est retenue par une élève, assise à la table des Gryffondors entre Ron et Ginny Weasley, dont le regard a croisé celui d'un Serpentard. Néanmoins, il n'est pour l'instant pas encore conscient du lien qui unit les deux jeunes gens, ou il n'y prête pas particulièrement attention.

Aucun sourire n'apparaît sur son visage, bien que pour la première fois il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait : le poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal lui a été confié en supplément de celui de professeur de Potions, Dumbledore n'ayant pas pû trouver de candidat cette année. Il pourrait dire à la manière de ses élèves qu'il en a bavé, pour avoir ce poste. Il est satisfait du résultat. Mais aucun signe exterieur ne permet de le savoir.

Lya se sent observée. Elle tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs et trouve celui dont elle sent le regard. Elle esquisse un demi- sourire à l'intention du professeur Rogue, puis reprend sa conversation. Mais elle est un peu inquiétée quand même. Elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il la regarde ainsi, mais elle en a une idée.

Il sait.

Il sait qu'elle apprend la Legilimencie.

Elle ne pense pas qu'il la trahira. Il a semblé, jusque là, l'apprecier, lui accordant une estime qu'il n'avait jamais manifestée à l'égard d'un Gryffondor. Bien sûr, elle est également Serpentard, mais elle n'a, aux yeux des autres, aucun lien avec les membres de cette maison. Et les professeurs ne l'ignorent pas...

Non, ils ne l'ignorent pas. Ils y prêtent beaucoup d'attention. Au début de l'année précedente, certains avaient espéré que Lya pourrait être un lien qui réconcilierait les deux maisons. Mais ils avaient rapidement perdu espoir. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas complètement déçue, car elle se révèlait être une élève brillante, aussi brillante que Miss Granger, même plus.

" Je suis pressé de voir, lance le professeur Flitwick, si les notes de Mlle Mestlinn en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne vont pas considérablement augmenter, étant donné que le précédent professeur semblait avoir quelques différents avec elle, l'année dernière.

- Je pense que ce sera le cas, répondit le professeur MacGonagall. Lya est une élève exceptionnellement brillante."

Et voilà. Les professeurs portent tous un certain intérêt à cette élève. Exceptionnelle. Oui, elle est exceptionelle. Personne ne peut le nier. Entrer directement en cinquième année, et sembler avoir fait de la magie toute sa vie, c'était exceptionnel. Être envoyée dans deux maisons en même temps, c'était exceptionnel. Avoir une telle capacité à réflechir, rédiger ses pensées, ses émotions, faire de tels devoirs, c'était exceptionnel.

Le professeur Rogue, malgré les apparences, porte encore plus d'intérêt que les autres à Lya Ange Mestlinn. Car il sait une chose que les autres ne savent pas. Il l'a découverte l'année précédente. Mais il ne trahira pas son élève, pour une raison qu'il ne connait pas totalement. Jamais il ne la trahira.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ginny Weasley bavarde allègrement avec son amie. Elle a une grande estime pour Lya, elle l'aime beaucoup, elles se sont découvertes des affinités dès leur première rencontre. Mais elle l'a toujours trouvée mysterieuse, secrète. Oui, secrète. Lya possède de nombreux secrets, Ginny en est certaine, des secrets tristes, lourds à porter, des secrets qu'elle ne veut pas dévoiler, pas même à sa meilleure amie. La jeune rouquine n'en garde pas rancune, mais cette ombre qui plane sur Lya la rend parfois mal-à-l'aise, bien qu'elle n'en dise rien à personne.

Son comportement dans le train, par exemple. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle réagit ainsi. De temps en temps, elle est prise de colères aussi soudaines et passagères qu'inattendues et inexpliquées. Des colères que tout le monde oublie après, sauf Ginny. Cela l'intrigue...

Le professeur Dumbledore entame un petit discours. Drago se ressert un verre de jus de citrouille.

"Et après ces recommandations habituelles, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter, sur le long terme, une joyeuse nouvelle année à Poudlard, et, sur le court terme, c'est-à-dire sur l'instant présent, un bon appêtit!"

Les applaudissements fusent, pour la plupart plus par habitude que par véritable intérêt. Drago lève son verre, portant un toast à l'année qui arrive, imitant les autres élèves. Il tourne la tête vers Lya, à l'autre bout de la salle, lève discrètement son verre vers elle et lui sourit.  
L'année commence.

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

Vous aurez le chapitre 2 très bientôt (il est déjà écrit, je prends de l'avance pour prévenir un éventuel retard...) (quoi? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, là?).

Comme promis (je ne vais quand même pas vous martyriser à ce point), voici les réponses aux reviews:

sohaya : Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

lelfia: Tiens! Ma première revieweuse! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas...

elijah : Moi aussi suis fan de Drago!! Le couple Lya-Drago est un couple "sombre", du côté du mal tout en ne l'étant pas encore complètement, protégé par la pureté de l'enfance... je suppose que tu as lu le Journal de Lya Mestlinn, sinon je te conseillerais de le lire pour en savoir plus sur Lya. Merci pour ta review!

Bon et ben à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Lya (ça fait un peu série télé mais bon, tant que je suis dans mon délire, j'y reste)!!!!! (5 points d'exclamations folie furieuse, mais vous l'aviez sans doute déjà deviné...) (non les parenthèses c'est pas de la schizophrènie, c'est un délire à moi) (bon je crois que la prochaine fois je vais modèrer l'alcool...) (et le pire c'est que j'ai pas bû) (bon là j'arrête vous devez en avoir marre).


	3. Le sermon de Rogue

**_Kikoo me revoilà!_**

**_ J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! Moi c'était super! Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus ce n'est pas le but de la fic mais juste en passant je suis allée à la fête foraine et c'était génial! J'ai fait un tour de manège, un seul, mais ce sont des sièges qui tournent à toute vitesse (je ne me rappelle plus le nom) à la fois sur eux même et en faisant un cercle. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois l'année dernière (mes amis m'avaient traîné de force dans l'attraction) mais j'ai quand même encore beaucoup crié._**

**_ Voilà pour la petite anecdote._**

**_ Sinon les réponses aux reviews sont toujours en fin de chapitre._**

**_ Bonne lecture!_**

****

* * *

****

**II Le sermon de Rogue**

2 Septembre : Lya

Je ne suis pas en retard, mais pas très en avance non plus. Il faut que je me presse. Pourquoi faut-il que ces deux cours se situent à des côtés radicalement opposés de Poudlard?

Tourne à gauche, tout droit, dépêche-toi, traîne pas, encore à gauche, voilà l'escalier et...

Quelqu'un descend, je m'écarte pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

Le professeur Rogue.

Il descend, passe devant moi. Ouf. Me voit. Mince. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et commence à le monter et...

Il attrape mon bras.

"Mademoiselle Mestlinn, je souhaiterai vous parler quelques instants.

- Excusez-moi professeur Rogue, mais j'ai peur d'être en retard à mon cours de...

- Je vous ferai un mot. Suivez-moi.

- Je..."

Je baisse les bras. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Je sais de quoi il veut me parler. Je redoute cette discussion depuis déjà la fin de l'année dernière. Il sait, il sait que j'apprends la Legilimencie. J'ai tenté de m'en servir pour deviner ses intentions à notre égard l'année dernière, alors que mes amis Gryffondors et moi étions entre les griffes d'Umbridge. Je me suis heurtée à l'Occlumencie, la science qui protège l'esprit des agressions de la Legilimencie. Il m'a donc repérée.

Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants apprennent la Legilimencie... et rares sont ceux qui la maîtrisent... et ceux qui l'utilisent... comme Voldemort... ou...

J'entre dans son bureau. Il s'y assied et me fixe de son regard froid quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis il parle.

"Il me semble me souvenir que vous éprouviez l'année dernière un attrait particulier pour un livre se situant dans la Réserve et dont le titre était Histoire de la Legilimencie. Mes souvenirs sont-ils inexacts, Mlle Mestlinn?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien. Je me souviens également que le professeur Umbridge, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous avait empêché de le lire. Toujours exact?

- Oui, professeur.

- Alors que j'avais surpris votre intérêt pour cet ouvrage, j'ai décidé de... qu'ai-je fait, Mlle Mestlinn?

- Vous m'avez fait une autorisation pour que je puisse l'emprunter à ma guise.

- Vous l'avez donc emprunté, l'avez lu et l'avez rendu.

- Oui monsieur.

- Et vous avez pû satisfaire entièrement votre curiosité par rapport à la Legilimencie. Je me trompe?"

Je ne réponds pas. Non, ma curiosité n'en avait été que poussée plus loin. J'ai souhaité, après avoir lu ce livre, apprendre moi-même la Legilimencie.

" Est-ce que je me trompe, Lya? Est-ce que vous auriez été plus interessée encore par la Legilimencie après cette lecture? Est-ce que vous auriez eu même envie de l'apprendre? Répondez, Lya. Avez-vous tenté d'apprendre la Legilimencie?

- Oui, professeur."

Il se lève brusquement de sa chaise et commence à arpenter la pièce de long en large, sans me quitter des yeux, tout en parlant.

" Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Mlle Mestlinn, puisque vous avez si bien lu l'Histoire de la Legilimencie, que cette science est obscure, difficile, qu'elle peut vous glisser entre les mains sans que vous vous en aperceviez, que le chemin que vous arpentez en vous y essayant est noir, truffé de pièges, et qu'il est impossible d'en revenir intact. Que vous, pardonnez- moi l'expression, perdez un peu de votre âme en empruntant cette voie. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?"

Il martèle les mots. Il est furieux. Je hoche la tête.

"Dîtes-le à haute voix.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, professeur.

- Vous ne l'ignoriez pas non plus lorsque vous avez commencé cet apprentissage?

- Je ne l'ignorais pas.

- C'était donc en toute connaissance des chosesque vous avez décidé de le faire?

- Oui."

Il semble plus mécontent encore que lorsque Neville rate sa potion. Et il n'y a aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, seulement de la colère.

" Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai permis d'emprunter ce livre, Mlle Mestlinn?

- Je l'ignore.

- Faux. Vous avez plus de jugeotte que cela. Alors, pourquoi?

- Pour assouvir ma curiosité?

- Exact. Je pensais qu'une fois que vous sauriez ce qu'est exactement la Legilimencie, vous n'auriez plus envie de la pratiquer. Il me semble hélas que j'aie sous- estimé votre curiosité. Je vous faisais confiance, Lya. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de vous engager dans une telle voie."

Il s'arrête.

"Je vous ai accordé ma confiance. Mais vous, cela ne vous a pas paru raison suffisante pour taire votre soif de connaissance. Vous m'avez dûpé."

Une partie de moi pense qu'il exagère, mais je dois regarder les choses en face. Apprendre la Legilimencie est une chose très risquée. Et très grave. Je le sais.

Mais ne pas le faire serait agir contre ma nature. Je suis mauvaise, professeur Rogue. Je ne pense pas que vous soupçonniez à quel point je suis mauvaise. Je suis née du mal, et bien qu'ayant été élevée par le bien le plus pur, le mal est mon sang, mon origine, mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Vous ignorez tout cela. Vous ignorez le lien qui m'unit à Drago. Drago est issu du même mal que moi. Et on peut dire que c'est lui, en quelque sorte, qui a réveillé l'aspect malveillant de ma personne. Mais tout cela, vous ne le savez pas, vous ne le soupçonnez pas.

J'ai mal agit en apprenant la Legilimencie. Mais la raison de ma vie est de mal agir.

"Professeur...

- Vous trouvez sans doute que j'exagère. Mais c'est pour votre bien que je vous dis cela. La Legilimencie, si elle donne beaucoup de pouvoir à votre esprit, le détruit peu à peu, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Mal contrôlée, elle peut vous ronger de l'interieur. Et vous deviendriez semblable au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez, Mlle Mestlinn?

- Non, professeur."

Non. Jamais je ne serai comme Voldemort.

Mais il y a de fortes probabilités que je devienne plus puissante encore.

" Alors cessez. Les Mestlinn vous ont élevé dans le bien, Mlle Mestlinn. C'est un grand cadeau qu'ils vous ont fait là. Ne l'oubliez pas. La Legilimencie est une science à part, qui contrôle plus qu'elle n'est contrôlée. C'est un chemin qui ne peut vous mener qu'au mal. Vous pouvez partir. Je dirai à votre professeur que c'est moi qui vous ai retenu."

Je m'apprête à sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, je m'arrête et tourne la tête en sa direction.

"Vous êtes pourtant revenu du mal, professeur."

Je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis étonnée par ma propre audace. Mais je n'ai pas pû résister...

Cet entretien m'a permit de voir à quel point il doute de moi. A quel point il me soupçonne de ne pas être ce que je suis aux yeux des autres. Et à quel point il est encore loin d'imaginer la vérité.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé! Vous aurez normalement le suivant mercredi prochain. Je ne l'ai pas encore tout à fait fini mais ça devrait aller. Au pire, je vous le donnerai durant le week-end, c'est promis! Je vais essayer de garder un rythme régulier comme celui-là, si je n'y arrive pas ce sera une fois toute les deux semaines.  
Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews!

sohaya : Je l'ai publiée! Je l'ai publiée! Alors me frappe pas! Pas d'humour débile cette fois parce que ce chapitre était un peu beaucoup plus sérieux. Mais le prochain l'est un peu beaucoup moins et peut-être que je me risquerais à quelque petites blagues... mais pas trop quand même. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère!

Dahlia : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle soit dans tes préférées. Cette fic-ci sera probablement autant et peut-être même plus longue que le Journal, alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant et peut-être même plus!

lelfia : Merci de continuer à m'encourager! (je me répète moi aussi mais que dire de plus?)

Bon je suis sympa je vous dis un peu ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre, histoire de vous faire baver (mais attention je suis pas sûr que votre ordinateur apprécierait) : en gros il va y avoir un affrontement entre Gryffondors et Serpentard... et ça fait mal... attention, vannes en perspectives... car qui s'y frotte, s'y pique...


	4. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique

_Kikoo me revoilou!_

_ J'arrive à maintenir le rythme..._

_ Parcontre c'est pas sûr pour la semaine prochaine étant donné que le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore commencé! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez en cas de retard..._

_ Pour la petite anecdote du jour (ça y est, je recommence façon présentatrice-télé), je viens de finir mon Brevet Blanc, et j'ai tout raté en Maths... Mais bon, on peut pas tout faire, n'est-ce pas?_

_ Ceux qui aiment les vannes, vous allez être servis._

_ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**III Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique**

7 septembre : Drago

Une semaine. Déjà une semaine de passée. Une semaine à suivre les cours, martyriser les plus jeunes élèves, gagner des points, en perdre, vanter les "merveilleuses" vacances qu'on a passées... les devoirs nous ont tellement occupés, Lya et moi, que nous n'avons pû nous retrouver depuis la rentrée.

Je repense à toute cette semaine passée, allongé négligeamment sur le canapé vert de la salle communne des Serpentards.

J'avais soigneusement selectionné mes cours de cette année. Je ne savais pas, et je ne sais toujours pas encore, ce que je ferais plus tard, alors j'ai choisi ceux qui me déplaisaient le moins et où je réussissais le plus. Adieu, Divination. Adieu, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Adieu, stupide géant qui les enseigne. J'aurais souhaité éliminer également la Métamorphose, mais Lya me l'a déconseillé. Et j'ai écouté son conseil.

Si je ne sais pas exactement quelle profession j'exercerai, je sais au moins une chose : tôt ou tard, Lya et moi prendrons le contrôle du monde et règnerons ensemble. Aussi je dois, nous devons, maîtriser parfaitement la Métamorphose, les Sorts et Enchantements... bref, tout ce qui nous sera nécessaire.

J'ai par conséquent également conservé les Sorts et Enchantements. J'appréhendais un peu les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais j'ai rapidement appris l'identité du nouveau professeur et me suis rassuré. Je fais parti des favoris de Rogue. Normal, je suis un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, en plus.

Lya, elle, a conservé presque toutes les matières. Elle a, comme moi, éliminé la Divination. Non pas qu'elle n'y réussisse pas, bien au contraire : elle réussi trop bien, et c'est là le problème. Quand je pense qu'elle a, lors de l'examen du BUSE, prédit la mort de celui qui l'interrogeait... si ce genre d'"incidents" se répétaient, quelqu'un pourrait se poser des questions et elle pourrait même avoir des ennuis... heureusement, l'examinateur ne l'a pas prise au sérieux et seules ses notes à l'examen théorique lui ont permises d'avoir ce BUSE.

Mardi dernier, je me suis donc retrouvé avec elle en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était la première fois que nous avions le même cours.

Quand j'y repense...

Le professeur Rogue nous a immédiatement fait changer de place : comme beaucoup de Serpentards étaient à ce cours, il a mis chaque Serpentard à la même table qu'un Gryffondor ou qu'un élève d'une autre maison.

Je me suis donc retrouvé à la même table que Potter. Lya, juste derrière moi, était avec Pansy Parkinson, qu'elle est loin de porter dans son coeur. Granger a été "appariée" avec Milicent Bulstrobe, Weasley avec Crabbe et Longdubat avec Goyle. Comme me l'a discrètement glissé à l'oreille Lya, à la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue doit penser que nous étudierons mieux les duels de créatures si nous les voyons de nos propres yeux... il se peut même, lui ai-je réparti, qu'il y ait des meurtres.

Après cette scéance, nous ne pouvions que penser cela. Milicent et Pansy se sont mis en devoir de bombarder leurs voisines respectives de boulettes de papier.

"Je ne peux que déplorer leur manque d'inventivité, surtout que ce sont des sorcières", a confié Lya aux Gryffondors. Suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende. En fait, je crois même que c'est à moi qu'elle parlait.

Le professeur, quant à lui, a eu un comportement identique à celui qu'il affiche durant les cours de potions : execrable avec les Gryffondors et les autres, réservant sa "sympathie" aux seuls membres de sa maison. Et à Lya. Quoiqu'il m'ait paru un peu plus distant avec elle qu'à l'habitude. Il s'est contenté de l'interroger régulièrement pour attribuer les points de ses bonnes réponses aux Serpentards. Quand il ne l'interrogeait pas, elle, il interrogeait Potter, et enlevait les points de ses mauvaises réponses à Gryffondor. Il choisissait exprès les questions les plus difficiles pour lui, celles dont il était certain de n'obtenir qu'une réponse fausses, car si Potter est nul en Potions, il a une certaine "experience" en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Du moins je crois.

Après ce cours mémorable où les voisins de table ont failli s'entre- tuer, j'ai revu Lya en Potions, où Rogue nous a placés avec la même méthode.

J'espère en tout cas que nous aurons plus de temps pour nous parler plus librement ce week-end.

Pansy m'appelle. Je me retourne.

"Quoi?

- Je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner, et j'ai vu Potter et sa bande de Nazes dans la Grande Salle.

- J'y vais."

Potter et sa bande de Nazes, ça veut dire que Lya y est aussi, à tous les coups...

Lya

Je tourne de temps en temps mon regard vers la porte, au cas où Drago arriverait. Elle s'ouvre. Serait-ce lui?

Non. C'est Neville. Raté. Il se joint à nous.

Elle s'ouvre encore.

Le voilà. Suivi de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. Ils se dirigent vers la table des Serpentards tout en nous regardant et en murmurant des choses qui ne sont certainement pas des gentillesses.

Il n'y a pas encore eu de réel affrontement entre Gryffondors et Serpentards cette année, juste quelques brimades en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Potions. Quelque chose me dit que cela va rapidement être arrangé...

Externe

Les deux groupes d'élèves s'observent mutuellement, assis à leur table respective. Dans le regard de chacun on peut voir une lueur de défi.

Les Serpentards finissent par se lever en ricanant et se dirigent vers la table des Gryffondors.

"Alors Potter, commence Drago Malefoy d'un air narquois, on se sent un peu moins à l'aise en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal?

- J'ai été surpris de voir que tu pointais ton nez en Métamorphose, Malefoy. Il me semblait que tu détestais MacGonagall. Mais peut-être tout le monde s'est-il trompé et que tu l'adores?

- Malefoy avec MacGonagall! pouffe Ginny Weasley.

- Je me disais que tu suivais de très près les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Potter."

Lya soupire, agacée par la futilité de ces propos. Drago pourrait faire mieux...

"Au fait, Weasley, et je m'adresse aux deux, pas trop mal au dos d'avoir passé tout l'été serré avec vos frères dans une maison qui ne devrait contenir qu'une seule personne?"

Toujours moyen, mais cela ressemble plus à Drago Malefoy.

"Votre père a sans doute mal lu en achetant la maison. D'ailleurs, cela expliquerait tout. Un homme avec une vue normale ne considèrerait pas les Moldus comme des gens très bien.

- La ferme Malefoy!"

Oh, Ron, pense Lya. Il ferait mieux de trouver une bonne réplique.

"Au moins on peut dire que toi tu ne manques pas de place. Surtout depuis que ton père n'est plus à la maison."

Un point pour Ginny. Mais elle s'aventure dans un terrain dangereux... Lya s'écarte légèrement de la table, craignant la réaction de Drago. La situation risque de tourner au vinaigre très rapidement.

Malefoy ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il décide d'ignorer la remarque. Et passe à Hermionne.

" En parlant de Moldus... toujours pas noyée par ta lecture, Granger?

- Lire, c'est s'instruire, Malefoy. Mais il est certain que tu ne peux pas le savoir : vu ton niveau d'éducation, tu dois certainement être analphabète."

Voilà une bonne répartie. Décidément, les filles maîtrisent...

" Ou peut-être tout simplement bête, ajoute Ron.

- Pas autant qu'un certain rouquin."

A remarque stupide, réponse stupide.

" Mais fais attention, Granger, tu vas devenir bigleuse, et tu es déjà assez moche comme cela. Tu risquerais de faire peur aux élèves de première année, et ce serait mal remplir ton devoir de préfète."

Le Serpentard se dirige alors vers la seule personne présente qu'il n'a pas encore attaquée, Neville étant parti précipitamment en voyant arriver le groupe. Lya.

" Et revoilà Lya Mestlinn, l'Ange par excellence. Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop? Non, je pense. Après tout, ils t'avaient seulement adoptée, et c'étaient des Moldus. Tu devais provenir d'un pensionnat d'arnaqueurs. Qui voudrait d'une fille pareille?"

Drago

J'espère ne pas être allée trop loin. Mais la participation de Lya va mettre un peu de piment dans la conversation. Et les autres auraient des doutes si je ne m'attaquais pas à elle.

Elle va répliquer. Attention, retenez bien la leçon du jour : qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.

Lya

Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique, Drago. Tu le sais. Tu le savais lorsque tu t'en es pris à moi. Même si tu y étais un peu obligé, je ne vais pas t'épargner. Ce serait moins amusant.

Ils vont voir ce que c'est que lancer des piques.

Externe

La jeune fille sourit, regardant vers sa droite. Elle ne daigne pas se tourner vers le Serpentard pour lui répondre.

" Et voilà Drago Malefoy, Monsieur le Sorcier Parfait par excellence. Ton père ne te manque pas trop? Non, je pense. Après tout, s'il avait sû de quel démon sa femme allait accoucher, nul doute qu'il l'aurait tuée sur le champs. Surtout vu son caractère. Qui voudrait d'un fils pareil?"

Les Gryffondors sourient. Les Serpentards ne disent rien, la plupart étant occupée à déchiffrer le message pour savoir si c'est oui ou non une offense, ce qui risque de prendre des heures vue la taille de leur cerveau.

Drago lui lance également un sourire mesquin.

"Tu es tellement rejetée que même le Choixpeau n'a sû ou te mettre. Un objet ne voulait pas de toi! Il t'a expédiée à la va-vite, j'espère que tu t'en es au moins rendue compte? Il t'a choisi deux maisons au hasard.

- Il était encore bouleversé, le pauvre. Tu l'as posé sur ta tête il y a plusieurs années, et cela l'a traumatisé à vie. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse de mauvais choix après cela, comme celui de me mettre, même en partie, chez les Serpentards. Mais je lui pardonne. Je m'en sors très bien malgré que je sois dans une maison si déshonorante, tout le monde me le dit, et je le crois moi-même.

- Non seulement tu es aveugle, mais tu as des hallucinations!

- Les aveugles ne peuvent pas avoir d'hallucinations, Malefoy. Les aveugles, en général, sont des gens qui n'ont pas la possibilité de voir. Et je te rappelle que je vois très bien.

- Je suis situé de l'autre côté de la table, je te le rappelle. Aveugle, sujète à des hallucinations auditives, et même pas capable de reconnaître à l'oreille la provenance d'une voix!

- Je sais parfaitement où tu es, Malefoy. Même si j'étais aveugle et sourde, ton odeur est assez forte pour que je la reconnaisse.

- Alors tourne-toi vers moi, si tu sais où je suis."

Lya

Risqué, Drago. Très risqué. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. Très risqué. Tu veux que je te regarde? Très bien.

Drago

J'ai conscience d'aller un peu loin. Mais je sais que tout le monde nous regarde, même les professeurs, tous se délèctent du spectacle, et tous en demandent plus.

Lance-moi ton plus beau regard, Lya. Si, après cela, je survis, nous continuerons ce duel. Il est certain que je vais perdre, mais nous aurons amusé la galerie. Et tout le monde va se souvenir de ce qui se dit, Lya. Ne l'oublies pas.

Pour nous deux, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Nous panserons nos blessures plus tard.

Regarde-moi, Lya. Achève Drago Malefoy, traîne-le dans la poussière. Je ne crains rien, du moment que je sais que c'est toi qui me relèvera, une fois à l'abri des regards. Toi.

Alors regarde-moi. Et souviens toi : ce n'est qu'un jeu. Pour leur montrer ce que tu sais faire; un jeu. Pour les amuser, les effrayer peut- être. Nous y gagnerons et nous y perdrons tous les deux. Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Pour qu'ils n'oublient pas. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.

Externe

Lya Ange Mestlinn sourit. Elle se retourne lentement. Et plonge ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

" Alors, Drago Malefoy. Toujours aussi à l'aise? Si tu t'entoures de tant de gorilles, c'est peut-être que tu n'es pas si sûr de toi, en définitive. Tu es un être raté, minable, incapable. Et c'est pour cela que tu as besoin de protection. Un véritable duel, seul à seul, sans public, ni garde du corps... tu serais incapable de te battre. Ou tu perdrais. Il est si facile, si petit de railler les autres quand on est entouré d'une bande de gros bras prêts à te défendre mais dont le cerveau ne dépasse pas la taille d'un pois-chiche. Ou, si tu préfères, d'un scarabée. J'ignore si vous, les prétendus "sorciers de sang pur", connaissez la signification du mot "pois- chiche". A vrai dire, j'ai même des doutes pour scarabée."

La Grande Salle est empreinte d'un silence étonné. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur ceux de Lya. Les yeux de Lya. D'ordinaire, ils sont d'une couleur bleu-clair, ce qui les rend déjà étrange, ses cheveux étant châtains. Mais à cet instant précis... on y voit une lueur, petite mais aisément perceptible, une lueur qui les rend presque rouges, à cause de la lumière.

Rouges.

Les professeurs suivent également la scène, mais d'un air plus serein. Ils connaissent le sortilège que Lya a utilisée, pendant qu'elle tournait la tête de l'autre côté des Serpentards. Ils sont les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Un petit sortilège de rien du tout, dans le but de faire grimper la tension.

Le professeur Rogue, la tête soutenue par sa main droite, le coude posé sur la table, ne quitte pas la scène des yeux. Si Lya utilise la Legilimencie, le duel ne pourra avoir qu'une seule issue. Même dans le cas contraire, le Serpentard aux yeux gris n'a que très peu de chance de l'emporter.

Mais utilisera-t-elle la Legilimencie? Osera-t-elle, après la discussion qu'ils ont eu? Osera-t-elle, devant lui? Le provoquera-t-elle?

Il sait que cette discussion n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Il sait à quel point les élèves peuvent être bornés, même quand leur vie est en jeu. Même quand leur âme est en jeu. Même quand tout ce qu'ils ont est en jeu. Il craint qu'elle continue malgré ses avertissements. Il espère qu'elle n'en fera rien. Mais il se doute qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Après tout, si elle a bien dans les veines le sang de...

Mais il ne doit pas y penser. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Il se trompe.

Comment aurait-elle pû... il est impossible de se camoufler à ce point... déjà envers lui... mais envers...

Et les dates... c'est impossible.

Suppositions illogiques. Il doit les oublier. Lya est une élève extraordinaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison de penser cela. Non. Elle fait peut-être partie des Gryffondors, mais elle est également dans la maison des Serpentards.

Elle est douée, elle est intelligente, elle est habile, elle lui a peut-être désobéï, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Même si son erreur à elle était grave, elle a tout le loisir de la réparer. Et il est probable qu'elle le fera. Les Mestlinn l'ont, après tout, élevé avec tout l'amour dont ils savent si bien faire preuve. Il n'a aucune raison de douter d'elle. Elle peut réparer ses erreurs. Et il n'a aucune preuve qu'elle soit ce qu'il pense qu'elle est. Aucune.

Le professeur de Potions se redresse.

Entre temps, la scène n'a pas évolué. Le Serpentard dévisage son adversaire, incrédule. Jamais personne n'a osé lui faire une telle répartie. La scène est figée.

Il ouvre finalement la bouche.

" Tu n'es qu'une orpheline, probablement une Sang-de-Bourbe, impure. Infecte. Et folle. Jamais personne n'a parlé ainsi à un Malefoy. Jamais personne ne l'a osé. Personne, qu'il soit Sang-de-Bourbe, Cracmol ou sorcier tout bête, n'a le droit de parler ainsi à un descendant de la digne et pure lignée des Malefoy!

- Pourtant je ne vois pas ce que ta "lignée" a d'extraordinaire. Des mages noirs sans intérêt, et d'ailleurs sans véritable potentiel. J'ai étudié un peu les prétendues "grandes familles" de sorcier, et elles n'ont rien d'extraordinaire. De surcroît, tu ne m'es aucunement supérieur. Traduction : tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Et j'ai le droit de te parler comme je le veux, et de m'autoriser envers toi ce que tu t'autorise envers ceux que tu crois inférieurs à toi. L'ennui, Drago Malefoy, c'est que personne ne t'es inférieur. En fait, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que si on y regardait de plus loin, nous pourrions tous t'écraser comme on écrase un insecte, t'humilier avec de mots cent fois pire que ceux que tu prononces. Sauf que personne, même toi, ne mériterait se supplice. Tu te crois intelligent, Serpentard? Tu ne l'es pas. Pas plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, qu'il soit Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle ou encore un vicieux serpent.

- Et toi, tu te crois intelligente? Phrases savantes, brodées de bout en bout, que tu utilises à ta guise pour paraître extraordinaire! Mias tu n'as rien de plus, Lya. Ou alors, montre-le nous."

La jeune fille éclate de rire et se lève. Interloqués, aucun élève ne bouge pour l'empêcher de partir. Tous ont les yeux fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle rejoint la porte et l'ouvre. Avant de partir, elle se retourne et fixe son adversaire droit dans les yeux.

Drago

Que vas-tu encore me dire? Ne m'as-tu pas déjà assez humilié? Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi.

Lya

Il le fallait bien. Retrouve-moi ce soir, à l'endroit habituel. Je t'aime.

Drago

Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Lya

Attention, Rogue va se douter de quelque chose. Il me soupçonne.

Externe

Elle parle. Elle murmure, mais le silence est tel que tous l'entendent.

"Je n'ai rien de plus. Je n'ai aucun sortilège brillant, aucun maléfice foudroyant à te montrer, aucune leçon à dispenser. Je ne suis pas extraordinaire. Je ne suis qu'une élève de Poudlard. Qui n'aime pas voir ses amis roulés dans la poussière par quiconque, qu'il se croie ou non supérieur."

Elle sort de la Grande Salle.

Le silence, la seule trace de son passage qu'elle ait laissée derrière elle, se prolonge encore durant une minute. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils se sont arrêtés, les bavardages reprennent.

Ils ont un nouveau sujet de conversation. Passionnant.

Ils en parleront durant une ou deux semaines, puis, peu à peu, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège, cela sortira de leur mémoire, au fil du temps, au fil des années. Mais ce souvenir reviendra plus tard, aux survivants du règne infernal. Ils se rappelleront. Ceux qui ne seront pas morts se souviendront. Et verront en cette scène un préambule de ce qui devait se passer.

Ils comprendront tous les sous-entendus. Et les plus malins pourront même imaginer la conversation secrète, celle qui a eu lieu entre les deux esprits, que personne n'a pû entendre, que personne n'a pû percevoir, pas même le professeur Rogue. Ils comprendront jusqu'à quel point ils ont été dupés.

Un préambule. S'ils avaient fait attention, se diront-ils, ils auraient sû, ils auraient vu. La colère, l'amour, la dissimulation. Déjà, se diront-ils, ils auraient dû savoir, ils auraient dû voir, déjà, que qui se frotte aux anges-démons, s'y pique.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé!!!  
Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews...

sohaya : J'espère que mes vannes t'ont plu! Bon elles sont pas toujours super super intelligentes (quoique je suis plutôt contente de celles des filles), mais bon... moi j'aime bien quand mes personnages se disputent, ça me permet de délirer un peu, comme dans ce chapitre ou dans le premier (dispute entre Ron et Hermionne).

lelfia : Je suis contente si je te fais retrouver le sourire! Cela me fait de la peine de savoir que tu es triste... mais ne t'inquiète pas : dans la vie, tout s'arrange! Et si t'es schtarbée, ben on est deux!

Merci à toutes les deux et gros bisous!!!!

Bon je vous laisse!!!!! (je mets de + en + de points d'exclamation) (j'adore ça) (et oui, c'est reparti pour une série "parenthèses en folie") (mais il faut que j'arrête) (quoique j'ai une bonne excuse : on va dire que je décompresse de mon stress) (eh oui je passe le brevet blanc, c'est angoissant) (je me plains pas non plus, c'est pas un super examen, et en plus c'est le blanc qu'il est pas noir) (non je sais c'est pas drôle) (oui je suis en 3e) (là je vous laisse vraiment) (bisous bisous à tous) (et bonne semaine)!!!!!!! (encore des points d'exclamations) (c'est bon c'est bon j'arrête!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Halloween et dernier affrontement

_Avant tout, désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée pour le retard. Mais je ne suis plus si sûre d'arriver à maintenir le rythme... enfin, je vais faire ce que je peux._

_ Ensuite, même s'il ne la lira jamais, je voudrais faire une petite dédicace à Vaughan. Vaughan est le nouvel arrivant dans la famille, un chaton de trois mois qui est avec nous depuis mercredi dernier (ce qui explique en partie le retard). Pendant une bonne partie de l'écriture de ce chapitre, Vaughan a dormit sur mes genoux, alors que j'écrivais. C'est véritablement un animal adorable._

_ Merci pour les dernières reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant même si je dois un peu espacer mes "publications"..._

* * *

**IV Halloween et dernier affrontement**

24 Octobre : Externe

Une main qui sort de derrière le tableau. Un murmure de son gardien. Le corps derrière est immobile. Son souffle inaudible. Silence de quelques secondes. La main blanche poursuit son geste, ouvre la porte-tableau, et sort sans faire plus de bruit que le silence.

Une silhouette drapée dans un grand manteau noir à capuchon. Marche sur la pointe des pieds. Longe les murs.

Le propriétaire de la silhouette est un as dans l'art de la discrétion. Ce chemin, il le connait, il le parcourait déjà lors de sa première année ici, pour être seul, un être seul dans les ténèbres.

Il se fond dans la nuit, derrière chaque chandelier, chaque statue, personne ne le voit, personne ne pourrait le voir. Il parcourt les couloirs vides, personne ne l'entend, personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

Il est seul.

Sans l'être.

Il marche. Il ne possède pas de cape d'invisibilité, mais ce ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Lorsqu'il fait sombre, personne ne peut percevoir sa présence.

Il arrive là où il doit se trouver. Leur point de rendez-vous.

Elle n'est pas encore là.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'attend. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas aussi douée que lui pour se dissimuler. Et elle préfère ne pas utiliser de sortilège d'invisibilité. On pourrait les repèrer, étant donné l'énorme concentration magique qu'il faut pour les effectuer.

Elle finit par arriver, elle aussi drapée de noir.

Il la prend dans ses bras et relève son capuchon pour l'embrasser. Ils enjambent simultanément le rebord de la fenêtre et se retrouvent sur le toit. Ils lèvent tous deux la tête vers le ciel. Nuit noire, sans lune. S'il y avait eu un peu de lumière et si quelqu'un les regardait de profil, cette personne aurait crû voir un seul être.

Puis ils se regardent et se sourient.

"Je suis arrivé avant toi, lui fait-il remarquer. Comme toujours.

- Désolée. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez rapide. Je ne cesse de me retourner pour vérifier que cette maudite chatte ou un fantôme ne me suit pas. Je crains en particulier l'esprit frappeur. Il a cette manie d'apparaître derrière vous quand vous ne vous y attendez pas...

- Il faut profiter de tous les éléments à ta disposition. N'hésite pas à te cacher derrière les statues.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais j'ai peur qu'elles se retournent et me voient.

- A cette heure, elles dorment. Et si tu es assez silencieuse, elles ne te remarqueront pas.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis aussi. Mais tu es définitivement plus fort que moi à ce jeu.

- La prochaine fois, si tu veux, je passerai de prendre devant la salle communne des Gryffondors, et nous irons ensemble.

- Peut-être. Mais la grosse dame...

- Elle est sourde et soule la plupart du temps.

- Qui t'a dit ça?

- Des fois, quand tu reste longtemps dans le noir, tu peux entendre plus de choses que la plupart des gens...

- Sans doute, soupire-t-elle. Mais elle est plus maline que tu ne le penses. Et pas sourde du tout. Elle fait simplement semblant de ne pas entendre ce que lui disent les élèves qu'elle n'a pas à la bonne.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Nous continuerons donc à procèder de cette manière.

- Oui. Je pense que c'est le mieux."

Elle grimace. Il lui prend la main.

"Et maintenant, ma chère, si nous nous entraînions?"

Ils redescendent.

Elle place un sort d'insonorité autour d'eux, plus pratique et moins lourd que le sort d'invisibilité.

" Au fait, dit-elle, Flitwick ne s'étonne pas trop de tes progrès?

- Disons qu'il est un peu surpris, mais ne peut en être que plus heureux. Grâce à toi, c'est vrai que j'ai de bien meilleures notes.

- Pas grâce à moi. Tu as de grandes capacités en toi. Mais jusqu'ici, tu ne t'en servais pas beaucoup. Tu passais bien plus de temps à vanter tes exploits qu'à les accomplir. Mais tu es doué."

Il sourit à ce compliment et lui lance un sortilège d'Expelliarmus, qu'elle repousse négligeamment.

"Au fait, lui dit-il en continuant l'entraînement, les Serpentards veulent se venger.

- Oh, comme je suis étonnée... que projettent-ils?

- Quelque chose comme te surprendre dans un couloir, quand tu seras seule, et te bombarder.

- Bombabouses?

- Tout juste.

- C'est d'un original... et tu feras parti du raid, je suppose?

- L'honneur des Malefoy est en jeu. Tu m'as humilié en public.

- Ta tête enflait dangereusement, il était temps de la réduire, lui rappelle-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Cela, ils s'en moquent. Ils ne voient que l'affront. Enfin... je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient compris le quart de tes paroles, mais ils ont en tout cas compris que c'était une injure, et qu'il fallait la réparer.

- Pourtant, ils n'ont pas le courage d'effectuer leur "vengeance" en public.

- Trop risqué.

- Si tu le dis... pense à te munir d'un anorak.

- D'un quoi?

- Rien. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Mais mets-toi plusieurs couches de vêtements.

- Lya?

- Oui, Drago?

- Ne nous abîme pas trop. S'il te plaît."

Elle sourit.

" D'accord."

A son tour. Elle crée une Illusion, si habilement que lui-même ne sait plus qu'elle silhouette est réellement la sienne. Seule la manière de se tenir, légèrement gauchère, de la jeune fille de droite lui permet de s'y retrouver. Il s'adresse à celle de gauche.

"Très bien. J'ai eu un doute.

- Je l'ai vu. Mais tu m'as trouvée. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas encore parfait."

Elle agite la main devant son double, qui ne tarde pas à s'évaporer.

"C'est Halloween, samedi prochain, dit-il.

- Je sais. Qu'y a-t-il de prévu?

- Sortie à Pré-au-lard. Nous comptons d'attaquer avant, mais méfies-toi quand même. Surtout après que tu nous aies une fois de plus ridiculisés. Je crois que Pansy Parkinson a très, très envie de te faire du mal. Méfies-toi d'elle.

- Je sais. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle me dit de jolies choses. Mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de synonyme à "tuer" et "refaire le portrait".

- Que lui réponds-tu?

- Je l'ignore totalement. Elle finira bien par se lasser.

- N'en sois pas si sûre. Fais attention, Lya. Elle te déteste véritablement."

31 Octobre : Drago

Je m'inquiète pour Lya plus encore que je ne veux lui montrer. Je crois qu'elle ne prend pas au sérieux la menace Pansy Parkinson.

Après qu'elle ait compris le sens des paroles de Lya lors de notre affrontement, Pansy les a pris encore plus à coeur que tous les autres Serpentards réunis. Déjà avant, elle détestait Lya. Maintenant, elle la hait véritablement, et compte l'éliminer.

De plus, l'échec de notre "vengeance" n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il est vrai que Lya nous a mis la tripotée.

Je me doutais que le choc des Bombabouses sur la peau faisait mal, mais pas à se point là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait conseillé de prendre plusieurs couches de vêtements. J'ai suivi son conseil, mais je n'en ai pas mis assez, et je me retrouve maintenant avec plusieurs bleux.

Et je suis très, très content que cela n'ait pas eu lieu en public.

Nous nous sommes approchés d'elle aussi lentement et discrètement que possible. Je pense que, si j'avais été seul, l'opération aurait été un succès. Mais il est difficile d'apprendre aux éléphants à marcher sur des oeufs...

Elle nous a entendu mais ne s'est pas retournée tout de suite. Pansy a lancé la première Bombabouse, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est retournée. Elle souriait. Oui, elle souriait. Les autres Bombabouses ont suivi. J'ai lancé la mienne. Lorsque toutes ont été en l'air, se dirigeant droit sur elle, elle qui continuait de sourire, elle a levé sa baguette magique, esquissé un mouvement gracieux, beau comme un mouvement de danse, et les Bombabouses ont changé de trajectoires. Et leur nombre a doublé.

Sur nous. Elle les a lancées sur nous.

Nous n'avons pas pû la dénoncer. C'est nous qui avions lancé l'attaque. Et nous en avons récolté les fruits.

Des bleux, rien de plus grave. Elle aurait pû, oui, elle aurait pû nous faire véritablement mal, nous punir d'une manière qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait oublié. Elle aurait pû défigurer Pansy. Je l'aurais fait, à sa place.

Mais elle s'est contenté de nous renvoyer nos projectiles. Et de les multiplier par deux. Deux fois plus mal. Alors qu'elle aurait pû faire cent fois plus.

Je ressasse tout cela, assis sur une chaise, dans la Grande Salle. Pansy, à côté de nous, me parle de je ne sais quelle idiotie. Soudain, je surprends le nom de Lya dans la conversation.

"... je pense que je vais l'affronter ce soir, lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendra absolument pas, au milieu de tout le monde. Comme ça, ils verront tous.

- Je te le déconseille. Elle nous a eu deux fois, une fois par l'intelligence, une autre par la force. Que veux-tu faire d'autre?

- QUOI? C'est toi qui parle comme ça après ce qu'elle a fait? Si c'était Potter, que ferais-tu?"

Je lui "referais le portrait", pour utiliser cette expression.

" Tu as raison, Pansy. Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose."

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète tant? Je sais que Lya est plus forte.

Mais Pansy est déloyale. Pansy est capable de l'attaquer lorsqu'elle aura le dos tourné. Si Lya pourrait épargner Pansy, pensant que ce n'est pas le moment, Pansy, elle n'a pas assez de jugeote pour le faire. Lya est sans pitié, mais elle est intelligente, et sait à quel moment ne pas frapper. Elle veut protèger la part d'innocence qui lui reste. Pansy ne songe pas à tout cela. Pas un seul instant. Pansy frappera sans réfléchir.

Voilà pourquoi.

Externe

La porte s'ouvre et Lya entre. Elle est belle, très belle même, dans cette robe. Et tout le monde la voit. Comment ne pas la remarquer? Déjà en temps normal, sa présence ne passe pas inaperçue. Mais là, avec cette robe blanche...

Même Peeves, occupé à détacher des citrouilles pour les faire tomber sur des élèves, la regarde.

Mais elle, elle semble ne pas se préoccuper de tous ces regards sur elle, elle semble ne pas les remarquer, ne pas les voir. Elle avance, elle marche dignement. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rapproche des Gryffondors. Elle devient plus humaine, moins distante, alors qu'elle adresse un petit signe de la main à Colin Crivey, en grande discussion avec Padma Patil. Lorsqu'elle s'assoit en face de Ginny, elle ressemble à une élève normale.

Pansy Parkinson bouillonne de rage. Elle n'a jamais supporté cette élève. Elle la considère presque comme sa rivale. Comment peut-elle se comporter ainsi? Elle est encore pire que Granger! Son air narquois, lorsqu'elle répond, lorsqu'elle ose répondre, à Drago! Elle ose répondre, elle ose insulter, elle ose humilier un Malefoy! Elle ose s'adresser aux membres de grandes et puissantes familles de sorciers au sang pur avec une telle... indifférence! Comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus, comme s'ils n'avaient rien de plus, que les autres, comme s'ils étaient, presque, des Moldus!!

Elle est folle. Oui, elle ne peut-être que folle. Et dangereuse. Pansy doit l'admettre. Dangereuse. Cette facilité avec laquelle elle réplique, que ce soit verbalement ou au niveau de la magie...

Folle et dangereuse.

Pire que Granger.

Une solution.

L'éliminer.

L'humilier.

La traîner dans la boue.

Lui ôter toute envie de recommencer.

Qu'elle sache ce que ça fait.

Ce que ça fait.

Ils ont déjà essayé. Mais elle semblait s'y attendre. Là, elle ne s'y attendra pas. Elle l'attaquera de dos. Elle l'aura. Il le faut. Il le faut.

Et... si ça ne marche pas... il faut que ça marche... ou alors il faudra capituler... mes c'est impossible... les Parkinson ne capitulent pas... il faut que ça marche... un sortilège dangereux... mais utile... pas si dangereux, en fait... pas impardonnable... mais presque...

Et elle, qui continue sa discussion, tranquillement. Sa seule vue est insupportable à Pansy.

Qui se lève.

L'autre se lève aussi.

Elle n'a pas senti la menace.

Drago

Je retiens Pansy par la manche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Question inutile. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle fait.

Mais Lya, non. Elle n'a pas senti la menace.

" Il faut nous venger..."

Et Pansy qui semble comme possédée... elle est possédée... par la rage... et la jalousie...  
La jalousie? Aurait-elle? Inconsciemment? Non. Jalousie parce que Lya est plus belle, plus intelligente. Lya réussit toujours. Pas Pansy.

Externe

Pansy, d'un mouvement violent, détâche son bras.

Lya se prépare à sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle est toujours en train de parler à Ginny.

Lya

Ginny... toujours égale à toi même...

" Pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas?

- Je n'ose pas... et puis, c'est aux garçons de faire leur demande!"

Je ris.

" Voyons, Ginny, tu sais à quel point il est timide.

- C'est vrai, capitule-t-elle. Mais... si ça se trouve, lui ne ressent rien pour moi. C'est vrai, je suis tellement...

- Jolie, intelligente, débrouillarde, futée, pleine de sang-froid, j'énumère, c'est vrai, qui voudrait de toi?

- Et même si tu as raison, il doit avoir l'impression que je l'ignore, regarde, l'année dernière, j'étais avec Michaël, là j'ai rompu pendat les vacances avec Dean... il me prend sûrment pour une croqueuse d'hommes!"

Là, j'éclate de rire.

Avant de ressentir la douleur.

La douleur.

Dans mon dos.

Elle part de mon dos, la douleur, puis elle se propage, je le sens, je sais ce que c'est, c'est presque comme le Doloris, mais ce n'est pas ça, je réalise, pas un Impardonnable, mais presque...

"Lya? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Le Maléfice des Lâches..., je murmure."

Je tente de me ressaisir malgré la douleur qui s'amplifie. Je n'entends presque plus rien. Qui...? Qui?

Je sais qui. Je le sais.

Un Maléfice très lent. Très dangereux. Loin d'être mortel. Mais très douloureux.

Je sors ma baguette magique de ma poche, lentement. J'essaye. Ne pas m'évanouir. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse.

C'est le but de ce maléfice. L'autre finit par s'évanouir. Et là, seulement là, la douleur cesse, mais tout le monde a pû voir, a pû voir, combien la victime peut être faible.

Je sors la baguette.

Que je me retourne. Il faut que je me retourne. Que je me...

Externe

La salle est silencieuse.

Voyant son adversaire prêt à se retourner, Pansy Parkinson lance immédiatement un Expelliarmus.

Lya est projetée à terre et sa baguette magique atterit aux pieds de la jeune Serpentard.

Drago  
Idiote!

Oh, Lya, je souhaiterais tant t'aider...

Mais quelle idiote que cette Pansy!

Relève-toi, Lya, tu le peux maintenant. En te lançant un Expelliarmus, cette peste a annulé le Maléfice.

Elle se relève, à mon grand soulagement. Weasley lui tent sa main mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle chancèle un peu, mais se tient debout. Elle fait face à celle qui l'a agressée, la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Pansy est décontenancée. Quelques instants. Mais cela suffit.

Empruntant la baguette de la rouquine, Lya lance vivement un Expelliarmus et se retrouve avec trois baguettes entre les mains. Elle tent l'une à son amie et lance l'autre à son ennemie, gardant la sienne.

Lya et sa bonté d'âme... n'a-t-elle toujours pas compris que Pansy n'a pas cette pitié?

Lya

Tu as voulu la guerre, Pansy? Eh bien, la voilà. Et je ne ferais pas de quartier. Si je te rends ta baguette, c'est uniquement pour que tout le monde voit que, moi, je ne suis pas lâche, je ne suis pas fourbe, je ne suis pas sournoise.

Je ne suis que le mal. Je ne fais que le mal.

Mais je ne suis pas lâche, Pansy, non. Je ne suis pas faible non plus. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas la force et le sang-froid de Drago, ce sang- froid qui lui permet de faire du mal sans ressentir, ou presque, cette douleur au fond de son coeur, ou même de l'ignorer. Je n'ai pas cette capacité là. Mais je peux, je peux, me montrer cruelle.

Je le peux.

Externe  
Pansy Parkinson hoche la tête d'un air éberlué, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas cet acte, ou comme si elle répondait à quelque chose à son propre insu.

Puis elle reprend ses esprits et élève sa baguette. Trop tard.

"STUPEFIX! rugit son adversaire."

Et la voilà stupefixiée.

Lya s'approche d'elle de sa démarche lente, tranquille, sûre d'elle mais pas pour autant fière ni orgueilleuse. Elle se penche un instant au- dessus de sa "rivale".

"J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas la leçon, Pansy. Je ne vous ai jamais attaqué, ni toi ni les autres Serpentards. Je n'ai fait que me défendre et défendre mes amis. La première fois, vous ne saviez pas en quel terrain vous vous avanciez. J'ai répondu à vos insultes. Vous ne l'avez pas supporté. Et je ne me suis pas souciée de ce "mécontentement". Puis vous avez tenté de vous venger, en m'attaquant alors que j'étais seule. Là encore, je me suis défendue. Je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était peut-être légitime, je vous avais offensée, moi, je vous avais répondu comme quiconque avant moi, même pas Harry Potter, n'avait osé le faire. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne te pardonne pas, Pansy. Parce que, cette fois-ci, je ne m'y attendais pas, et tu m'as attaqué dans le dos, de la manière la plus abominable et la plus lâche qu'il soit. Et tu n'avais pas raison de le faire. A un enfant, on dit non une fois, non deux fois, et à la troisième il est punit. Il n'y a que très rarement de quatrième fois. Alors j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas, que vous n'oublierez pas. Laissez-moi tranquille, et je vous laisserai tranquille."

Sur quoi elle sort de la pièce.

* * *

Voili-voilà. Je sais, je dis ça à chaque fin de chapitre, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'autre formule...

Les réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude :

lelfia : C'est sûr, je suis schtarbée... sûrement plus que toi... y a qu'à voir une fic que j'écris... je l'ai pas encore mise, je ne sais même pas si j'oserais... dans la série "délires écrits à une heure du matin", je te présente "Pathetic story", pour tout te résumer c'est un gros délire une super parodie du loft, star académy ou autres émissions de télé-réalité... un mix entre plein de choses... mais je n'en suis qu'à la première semaine de casting alors il y a peu de chance que tu lises ça un jour (et en plus, il faudrait vraiment que je sois encore plus dingue que d'habitude pour la poster!!!!!). Sinon on s'en fout pas de ta vie! Enfin, disons que je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires, mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là!!!!! Et pour le brevet blanc ça c'est bien passé, merci de demander, j'ai juste tout raté en maths... à bientôt sinon!

mwameme : Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très égal... j'ai tenu compte de ta review pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais tu sais, même si Lya a un avantage sur Drago avec la Légilimency, Drago a des avantages au niveau du caractère : il est plus déterminé, a moins de pitié... et je lui ai rajouté ce don pour passer inaperçu après avoir lu ta review. Merci beaucoup de cette critique qui m'a bien aidée!!

sohaya : Merci encore! C'est chouette d'avoir des revieweuses aussi fidèles!

Bon ben voilà!! C'est fini! A bientôt!!!!!!!


	6. Répercussions, Quidditch et dispute

_Bon, cette fois je ne suis pas aussi en retard._

_ Pas d'anecdote, il n'y a rien d'interessant en ce moment, si ce n'est que je suis en vacance._

_ J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, mais je pense que cela va aller mieux pour le prochain, je sais déjà ce que je vais y mettre._

_ Je m'excuse aurpès des fans du Quidditch, mais c'est vrai que je l'avais un peu oublié, mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre._

_ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

V Répercussions, Quidditch et dispute

1er Novembre : Lya

Assise auprès de Drago, ma tête sur son épaule, je lui raconte. Il était évident que cet "incident", cet affrontement entre moi et Pansy Parkinson, ne pouvait en rester là. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours sû. Je le savais déjà lorsque je t'ai répondu, lorsque j'ai osé te répondre, devant les autres Serpentard. Je savais que vous vous vengeriez.

Je m'attendais moins à la colère de Pansy, bien que tu m'aies prévenue. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se manifesterait ainsi. Je ne la croyais pas capable, si lâche soit-elle, de m'attaquer dans le dos.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai pris la décision de me défendre, je savais qu'il y aurait des répercussions. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que je me faisais remarquer de cette manière, dans la Grande Salle, sous le nez de la moitié de Poudlard. Il y avait moins de professeurs cette seconde fois, sans quoi le "combat" ne serait sans doute pas allé aussi loin, tu es d'accord avec moi. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas commencé.

Tu crois que si?

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. La rancoeur de Pansy est peut-être tenace, mais elle ne serait pas stupide au point de... Quoique... je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Nous avons été toutes deux convoquées. Tu devines où, n'est-ce pas?

Dès que j'ai passé la porte du cachot, j'ai sû que j'avais des chances de m'en sortir indemne, mais aussi des chances de ne pas m'en sortir. MacGonagall n'était pas là, je suppose qu'il lui avait demandé de règler cette affaire seul.

Tu sais, je m'inquiète à ce propos. Je sais, enfin je pense savoir, qu'il ne me trahira pas, mais cela m'inquiète tout de même. Il me surveille, je le sais. Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à deviner, il s'interesse à moi depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Tantôt il se montre, disons, clément avec moi, tantôt il me sermonne...

Bref, il nous a convoqués dans son bureau.

Il a commencé par Pansy.

"Mademoiselle Parkinson, si votre attitude en général me déçoit, cette fois, vous avez fait fort, dit-il sans perdre son calme bien que je n'ai pas eu besoin de Legilimencie pour lire la fureur dans ses yeux. Est-il vrai que vous avez attaqué une de vos camarade à l'aide d'un sortilège interdit, et de surcroît alors qu'elle était de dos?"

Elle a mis du temps à répondre. Il y avait quelques mots dans cette phrase trop compliqués pour qu'elle les comprenne.

"Je...

- Auriez-vous oublié quelle fonction vous remplissez?"

Je me demande s'il ne faisait pas exprès de lui poser des questions de plus de trois mots. D'accord, quatre.

"Que...

- Vous êtes PREFETE, Miss Parkinson, PREFETE! Savez-vous ce que sont censés faire les préfets?

- Ils rétablissent l'ordre."

Alors, là, j'ai été époustoufflée. Tu te rends compte, "rétablir"! Un mot de trois syllabes!

Comment? Elle t'a emprunté ton expression? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Pas du tout. Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, pour toi, rétablir l'ordre? Vanner, railler, tabasser les premières années, en particulier les Gryffondors? Non, pardonne-moi, je suis mauvaise.

"Ils montrent l'exemple, Miss Parkinson! Les préfets sont sensés montrer l'exemple! Et ne vous rappelez-vous pas, Miss Parkinson, qu'il est stipulé dans le règlement de Poudlard qu'il est interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs!

- Nous étions dans la Grande Salle..."

Tu aurais dû voir le professeur Rogue! Il était exaspéré, exacerbé, aggacé.

"Cela revient au même, Miss Parkinson, a-t-il répondu d'une voix redevenue calme. Et vous avez usé d'un maléfice très dangereux. Et vous avez attaqué de dos. Par conséquent, j'enlève trente points à Serpentard. Et vous n'êtes plus préfète."

Je me suis retenue de sourire en voyant sa tête. Elle était horrifiée.

" Professeur, c'est elle, qui a...

- Miss Parkinson, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que cette phrase reste inachevée. Sortez. Mais avant tout, rendez moi votre insigne de préfète."

Elle s'est exécutée, poussant un grognement.

" Bien, Mlle Mestlinn. Ne reste plus que votre cas à règler. Tout d'abord, je crains que vous n'ayez suivi mes conseils. Mais nous ne nous occupons pas de ce sujet pour le moment. Sachez que j'aurai fort souhaité que cet insigne..."

Il désigna ce que lui avait remis Pansy.

"... vous revienne, mais étant donné que vous êtes également Gryffondor, je dois dire, à mon grand regret, je ne peux vous le confier. De plus, certains évènements récents vous concernant m'inquiètent.

- Professeur, si vous voulez parler de ma dispute avec M. Malefoy, je me permets de vous signaler qu'il avait insulté mes amis, et que cela fait...

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je souhaite vous parler. Vous vous êtes, je dois dire, fort bien défendue face à M. Malefoy, peut-être trop bien. Vous savez sans doute que Serpentard et Gryffondors ont l'habitude de se disputer, mais il est rare que ceux de ma maison aient à subir une telle humiliation. C'est pourquoi vous auriez dû prévoir des représailles.

- Je les ai prévues, professeur. Les premières représailles."

Il a tiqué, mais n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

" Et j'ai crû remarquer, Mlle Mestlinn, tout comme vous, que Miss Parkinson se montrait très... agressive à votre égard lors de mes cours. Je comprends fort bien que vous ayez été surprise, et je ne vous blâme pas. Je vous préviens seulement : la prochaine fois que des altercations de ce genre se produisent, soyez sur vos gardes. Méfiez vous. Il serait fort fâcheux qu'un autre maléfice vous soit lancé et que vous ne puissiez y répondre aussi joliment que vous l'avez fait. Mais il y a une autre mise en garde que je souhaite vous faire : n'utilisez pas la Legilimencie. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous surprenait, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, Lya, alors ne vous dénoncez pas vous-même.

- J'y veillerai, professeur Rogue. Merci pour vos mises en garde."

Je me suis retournée et me préparai à sortir lorsqu'il m'a lancé :

" Vous doutez qu'elles vous soient utiles? Soit. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, Lya, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi si les Serpentards s'en prennent à vous.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

- Et je vous le répète, bien que je sache que c'est inutile et que je perde mon temps : cessez d'apprendre la Legilimencie. Ne gâchez pas ainsi votre potenti..."

Je suis sortie sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

27 Novembre : Drago

La saison de Quidditch a été très retardée cet année, Dumbledore craignant d'éventuelles attaques des Mangemorts. On a même murmuré qu'elle serait complètement annulée. Idée ridicule.

Finalement cet imbécile de directeur s'est persuadé et a persuadé les parents de ses élèves que rien ne pourrait arriver, que Poudlard est un endroit sûr, et que se détendre est la meilleure manière d'appréhender le danger.

Il ne nous a jamais caché qu'il y a danger en effet, mais ne cesse de nous répéter que nous sommes en sécurité, comme si ce vieux gâteux souhaitait s'en persuader lui-même.

Gryffondor tout comme Serpentard avait besoin de nouveaux joueurs, et des "castings", comme dit Lya, ont été organisés.

Je suis capitaine des Serpentards.

Harry Potter est capitaine des Gryffondors.

La rouquine, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Parvati Patil, ont été engagées comme Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

Tout comme Lya.

5 Décembre : Drago

Aujourd'hui a lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Nous sommes considérablement en retard par rapport aux autres années, c'est pourquoi nos matchs seront moins espacés.

Au menu du jour : Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les Serpents contre les Lions.

Et cerise sur le gâteau : un joueur, ou plutôt une joueuse, qui fait partie en fait des deux camps, mais qui joue aujourd'hui pour les lions : Lya Ange Mestlinn!

Son admission comme Poursuiveuse a été contestée, étant donné qu'elle ne fait pas entièrement partie des Gryffondors, mais Dumbledore, d'abord réticent, a donné son accord. Lui qui comptait sur Lya pour rallier les différentes maisons de Poudlard est forcé de reconnaître son échec. Tous les éléments sont contre lui.

Je suis heureux qu'il ne sache pas pour moi et Lya, il pourrait croire avoir réussi. Mais jamais, jamais, JAMAIS je ne serai ami avec Potter, Weasley ou Sang-de-Bourbe Granger!!

J'ai demandé à être seul. Je suis donc seul, seul dans un vestiaire. J'entends, j'entends au-dessus de moi les élèves de Poudlard qui bavardent en attendant le match.

Ce match. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Potter contre Malefoy. Et avec, bien que tout le monde soit persuadé qu'elle ait définitivement choisi son camp, et avec au milieu Lya.

Lya est toujours au milieu. Entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentard, entre les Mestlinn et les Lestrange, entre le bien et le mal, entre l'ange et le démon. Mais en fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit totalement exact. Lya est plutôt elle-même que la moitié de quelque chose. Lya n'est pas Gryffondor, ni Serpentard, elle n'est ni Mestlinn ni Lestrange, ni bonne ni mauvaise, ni ange ni démon, elle n'est pas constituée de chaque chose, Lya est plutôt au centre de tout, car Lya est Lya, la belle et puissante Lya.

Moi, je suis Serpentard, je suis Malefoy, je suis mauvais, je suis démon, peut-être pas encore totalement mais je le serai.

Lya pense qu'elle va évoluer et qu'elle ne sera un jour qu'une chose, un tout. Elle pense qu'elle doit forcément être une chose à part entière. Elle pense qu'elle sera peut-être plus Serpentard, ou plus Gryffondor, peut- être plus ange ou plus démon. Moi je crois qu'elle est et restera toujours Lya, Lya l'ange-démon comme elle le dit si bien, Lya la Reine, notre Reine.

Mais j'entends des pas, des pas léger, discrets mais pourtant je les entends. Et plus ils se rapprochent, plus j'ai une idée précise de la personne à qui ils appartiennent.

Je me retourne finalement.

"Que fais-tu là? On pourrait te voir."

Je murmure. Elle ne dit tout d'abord rien, se contentant de sourire.

"Je suis quand même venue, me répond-t-elle enfin. Je voulais te dire bonne chance.

- Les Malefoy n'ont pas besoin d'encouragements, ils gagnent naturellement."

Comme je l'avais prévu, elle éclate de rire. C'est à mon tour de lui sourire.

" Mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui tout particulièrement j'avais besoin que tu me souhaite bonne chance, car avec toi dans l'arène le combat va être dur pour nous tous.

- Tu plaisante? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Harry m'a prise. Je ne me suis inscrite que pour faire plaisir à Ginny : je n'étais jamais montée sur un balai de ma vie! Et la seule chse que je savais du Quidditch, je l'ai apprise de toi."

Je suis heureux qu'elle s'en rappelle.

Je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Puis je lui chuchote.

"Bonne chance à toi aussi, Lya. Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais bonne chance quand même. Et je t'ordonne de revenir intacte. Merci d'être venue. Maintenant, pars, le match va commencer."

Externe

Les adversaires se toisent, du haut de leurs balais. Harry et Drago se serrent la main. Lya sourit.

Coup de sifflet. Le match commence.

Harry, du haut de son balai, écoute distraitement les commentaires de Lee Jordan, occupé à chercher de ses yeux le Vif d'Or. Il fait beau, étonnamment beau pour un jour de décembre, aussi n'a-t-il pas eu besoin du sortilège d'Hermionne destiné à empêcher la pluie de tomber sur ses lunettes.

Il est déterminé à gagner. Ce match marque le début de sa carrière d'entraîneur, et il est déterminé à le gagner pour que tout le monde voie qu'il est un bon entraîneur.

Ron, lui, suit le Souaffle des yeux. Mais il est distrait, et, bien qu'il refuse à se l'avouer, jaloux de Harry. Il savait qu'il allait être nommé capitaine, mais ressent tout de même un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée que, si c'était lui, peut-être que Hermionne l'aurait embrassé aussi.

Ginny garde un oeil sur Lya. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, même si tout le monde peut sentir qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait à son aise sur un balai volant. Lorsque Parvati passe le Souaffle à la jeune rouquine, celle- ci s'empresse de refaire la passe à Lya. Vas-y, Lya.

Un Cognard. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ginny le voit, elle mais pas Lya. Et c'est sur elle qu'il fonce, lancé par Goyle.

Il est heureusment rattrapé par Dean, le nouveau Batteur. Lya, le remarquant, lui adresse un clin-d'oeil, avant de lancer le Souaffle vers les anneaux des Serpentards. Raté. Les Serpentards huent, bien entendu. Mais la jeune fille semble ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Dans les gradins, les Gryffondors poussent un soupir, un peu déçu, mais ils savent qu'elle se rattrapera. Hermionne et Neville, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, encouragent leurs amis.

Ginny tourne la tête vers les gradins et adresse un signe de la main. Neville ne sait pas à qui il est destiné mais choisit de le prendre pour lui et devient tout à coup si rouge qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Ron.

Drago essaie de se concentrer sur le Vif-d'Or. Il sursaute tout à coup, réalisant qu'il a oublié de huer Lya comme les autres Serpentards. Décidé à réparer cette erreur, il se rapproche de la jeune fille.

"Alors, Mestlinn, on est moins à l'aise que sur la terre ferme? Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible de battre Weasley au niveau des bourdes, mais tu es bien partie pour le faire..."

Satisfait, il remonte sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux et attrappe le Souaffle, que lui lance Parvati. Elle est un peu mécontente d'elle même, mais pense pouvoir faire mieux. Elle se rapproche des anneaux de Serpentard lorsqu'un de leurs joueurs se jette sur elle, la bousculant si brutalement qu'elle en lâche le Souaffle, bientôt rattrapé par son adversaire. Pour couronner le tout, elle doit à nouveau éviter un Cognard, lancé cette fois par Crabbe. Elle retient des larmes de rage qui menacent de couler sur ses joues, consciente que ce serait montrer une nouvelle fois à quel point elle peut être faible.

Elle ne se sent pas bien. Non, elle n'est réellement pas bien, ici, dans les airs, sur ce Nimbus 2000 qui menace à chaque instant de la laisser tomber. Elle ne se sent pas bien, au milieu de ces deux camps qui s'affrontent. Si tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle a rejoint les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas vrai, car il y a encore quelque chose qui la relie aux serpents. Lya n'est pas une lionne, pas à part entière. Et elle déteste ce balai, elle déteste ce terrain, elle déteste ce jeu, elle déteste ces balles, elle déteste ses larmes, ses larmes, sa faiblesse, elle se déteste de ne pas y arriver. A présent tous vont voir qu'il y a un terrain où ils peuvent facilement la battre.

Drago s'aperçoit du malaise de Lya, mais il ne peut rien faire pour la réconforter sans révèler au grand jour ce qu'ils sont. Et lui aussi se met à détester cet endroit, ce jeu, à détester ces élèves.

Pour assouvir sa colère, il décide d'agir. Il plonge sur Crabbe, lui emprunte sa batte sous ses yeux médusés et renvoie un Cognard en plein sur Harry, qui surpris, a du mal à l'esquiver. Puis le Serpentard en colère remonte.

Mais cela lui coute cher. Harry, en pirouettant, a repéré le Vif- d'Or. Il le voit à sa façon de plonger, déterminé.

Lya a réussi à calmer sa rage, voyant les effets qu'elle a sur Drago. Elle sait qui va gagner.

Harry tend la main...

Drago tente de le rattraper,

...et attrape le Vif d'Or.

mais il échoue.

180 à 30 pour Gryffondor. Le match est terminé. Lya n'a pas une seule fois réussi à marquer, chaque "but" ayant été mis par Parvati ou Ginny. Deux par Ginny, un par Parvati.

Elle se sent inutile, pire, un poid pour son équipe. Redescendant, elle laisse libre cours à ses larmes. En plus, c'est à cause d'elle que Drago à perdu. Bien sûr, elle est heureuse de la victoire de son équipe, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a rien fait pour. Rien. Elle ne sert à rien. Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport pour elle, elle n'est pas faîte pour voler. Pas sur un balai.

Lya

Je me déteste. Comment ai-je pû imaginer que je réussirai, alors que je n'ai jamais fait de Quidditch de toute ma vie?

Oh non. Voilà les Serpentards. Comme je connais Drago, il a dans l'idée de se venger de son échec en agressant les Gryffondors.

Pansy Parkinson est avec lui, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Elle, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis qu'elle n'est plus préfète, elle a d'ailleurs été remplacée par une élève de cinquième année, une petite peste, d'après Drago, qui n'arrête pas de se coller à lui.

Mais... je crois qu'ils se rapprochent de moi. Je vois que Drago préfèrerait houspiller Harry, qui lui est au comble de la joie, mais ils se rapprochent de moi, entraînés bien sûr par Parkinson, moi qui suis seule et qui ait encore sur mes joues la trace de mes larmes.

Je peux lire dans les yeux de Drago qu'il est chagriné de s'en prendre à moi, mais peut-être aussi qu'il m'en veut... et il n'aurait pas totalement tort.

"Dis-donc, Mestlinn, deux fois, deux fois tu as raté... Apparemment, tu n'es pas très à l'aise sur un balai... d'ailleurs, ce balai ne m'a pas l'air d'en être un très fort... tes parents n'ont pas pris la peine de t'en acheter un meilleur? Oh, mais j'oubliai, tu n'as plus de parents..."

Merci de remuer le coûteau dans la plaie, Drago, c'est vrai que je ne me sentais pas assez mal comme ça.

" Et toi, il me semble que tu n'as JAMAIS gagné contre les Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu es vraiment nulle, Mestlinn. Tout le monde a vu que tu as pleuré. Et d'ailleurs ta voix tremble encore. Vraiment, vraiment nulle. La seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est avoir des bonnes notes. Tu sais à peine te défendre lorsqu'on t'attaque...

- Lâche est celui ou celle qui s'en prend à un adversaire de dos...

- Ce n'est pas que de cela qu'il parle, Mestlinn, réplique Pansy.

- Toi, je te somme de TE TAIRE!

- Oh, il semblerait que notre petite orpheline s'énerve, ricane Drago.

- Ne m'appelle pas...

- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible? Lya Mestlinn, l'Orpheline, se met-il à chantonner, voilà qui ferait une bonne chanson. Je me ferais une joie de te l'écrire.

- Si tu as envie de me chanter la sérénade, Malefoy, fais-le, ne te gêne pas, mais je ne cèderai pas à tes avances."

Il a soudainement l'air surpris. Je suis en colère, très en colère, et aussi mal à l'aise, je me sens mal, nulle, ridicule. Je suis une Orpheline, il y a du vrai dans tout ce qu'il a dit.

La dispute continue. Et c'est une vraie dispute, nous ne faisons pas semblant.

" Qui aurait envie de chanter la sérénade à une fille aussi désagréable? Et orpheline, de surcroît, même pas un beau parti. Sans compter qu'elle est ETRANGE.

- Je suis étrange, c'est ça, Malefoy? Et toi, tu n'es qu'un vil serpent, qui lorsqu'il perd ne trouve rien de mieux que de se défouler sur les autres... Mais es-tu si aimé que tu le prétends, regarde toi, tu n'as même pas de petite amie...

- Il me semble que toi non plus, l'Orpheline.

- Mais moi j'ai des amis, serpent. Des amis loyaux et...

- En parlant de tes amis, où sont-ils? Ils font la fête sans toi, c'est ça? Ce qui est normal, étant donné que tu n'as pas vraiment contribué à leur réussite... ils t'ont oubliée, Orpheline.

- C'est faux!

- Elle perd pieds, vous voyez? Où sont tes grandes phrases pleines de jolies mots très savants? Lorsque tu es seule, et lorsque tu es anéantie, tu n'es plus rien, Mestlinn, RIEN. Et même lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, malgré que tu cherche à le cacher derrière de belles phrases pleines d'assurance, tu n'es RIEN, rien qu'une ORPHELINE un brin ETRANGE, étrange parce que tu es FOLLE!

- ASSEZ! rugit le professeur MacGonagall derrière nous. Mlle Mestlinn, je vous croyais assez maline pour ne pas noyer vos déceptions dans une dispute d'une telle futilité. Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, même si je commence à m'habituer à ce que vous vous "défouliez" sur vos camarades après un échec, cela m'agace fortement. Vous êtes tous deux en retenue lundi prochain. Et je parlerai de cela au professeur Rogue, soyez en assurés."

Nous nous taisons. Nous avons tous les deux perdus.

Une fois rentrée au château, je me précipite dans le dortoir et m'effondre en pleurs sur mon lit.

* * *

Ouf, j'aurais eu du mal à le finir!  
J'ai hésité avant de mettre Lya comme Poursuiveuse, et j'hésite encore, c'est pourquoi elle va probablement quitter l'équipe... petite révélation sur le prochain chapitre, donc.  
Les habituelles réponses aux reviews :

lelfia : Et oui, tout le monde a ses petites faiblesse... on le voit encore plus dans ce chapitre-ci, et dans le prochain aussi... et oui, vous n'alliez tout de même pas croire que Lya est parfaite! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

sohaya : Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer même après une journée fatiguante! C'est très sympa d'avoir des revieweuses comme toi et lelfia, super-fidèles (c'est vrai je me répète mais ça me fait chaud au coeur quand je lis vos reviews, et ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire larme à l'oeil). Tiens, toi aussi tu te mets aux parenthèses?!

Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et, bon bien sûr je ne m'adresse pas à sohaya ni lelfia, ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review !?!


	7. La Tristesse de l'Hiver

_Kikooooooooo!_

_ Eh oui pour moi les vacances c'est finit... enfin..._

_ Je suis désolée de n'avoir pû poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai fait une brocante hier alors je n'ai pas eu le temps..._

_ Un GRAND merci à LELFIA qui m'a aidé à trouver une idée de cadeau!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI LELFIA!!!!!_

_ Donc comme promis ce chapitre qui va vous plaire j'espère (vu comment j'ai un peu galèré pour l'écrire, surtout à la fin)._

**VI La tristesse de l'hiver**

6 Décembre : Drago

J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu. Deux heures, trois, peut-être plus, j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, jusqu'à ce que je perde espoir.

C'est ma faute. Ma faute.

J'ai attendu. Mais elle n'est pas venue.

Lya

Je me réveille et tout me revient.

Colère, dispute.

Il est trop tard. Trop tard pour que je rejoigne Drago comme d'habitude. J'ai eu l'intention de le faire mais dans la brume de mon réveil je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Puis tout le reste me revient.

Froid. Douleur. Sang.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon bras, mon bras gauche, le bras marqué par ma mère.

Oh non.

Tout me revient.

Douleur. Sang.

Sang.

Mes draps blancs sont tâchés de rouge.

Je me suis évanouie et je n'ai pû retrouver Drago.

D'ailleurs je m'évanouis encore une fois.

7 Décembre : Le professeur Rogue

Je finis de nettoyer la tache de sang sur mon bureau.

Je lui ai promis que je n'en parlerai à personne, alors que je sais très bien que je n'aurai pas dû le faire.

Mais elle est venue me voir. Elle est quand même venue me voir, et c'est ce qui me rassure. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, il y a peut-être encore un moyen de l'éloigner de ce qu'elle doit devenir.

Je repense à elle. Ces derniers temps, elle ne cesse de montrer des signes de faiblesse, et c'est ce qui l'énerve. Elle était déjà enclin à douter d'elle-même, avant, mais maintenant le doute est plus fort que tout.

Je me suis d'abord réjoui de ce doute, pensant qu'il la ramènerait vers le droit chemin, mais le doute la rend plus faible encore, comme je m'en suis rapidement aperçu. Et elle ne doute pas seulement du bon sens de ses actes, elle doute aussi d'elle-même et de ses capacités en général. C'est ce qui pourrait la perdre.

Elle a attendu une journée avant de venir me voir, mais elle est quand même venu, et c'est ce qui me rassure. D'un autre côté, qui aurait- elle pû voir d'autre? Elle sait que je ne la trahirai pas, j'ai commis l'erreur de le lui dire.

Je sais que cette blessure au bras n'est pas ordinaire. Elle prétend l'avoir trouvée ainsi au matin, mais je sais que c'est faux. Je n'ai pas utilisé la Legilimencie et souhaite ne pas avoir à le faire avec elle. Je sais que cette grande griffure n'est pas ordinaire et qu'elle l'avait déjà avant. Il est possible qu'elle se soit agrandie dans la nuit, et que ce soit la première fois qu'elle se mette à saigner ainsi, mais je sais, je suis persuadé qu'elle l'avait avant et qu'elle a réussi à le cacher à tout le monde.

Pourtant je l'ai aidée. Je lui ai donné une compresse pour arrêter le saignement, et je lui ai dit de revenir me voir après le cours de Potions.

Je me perds, moi aussi.

9 Décembre : Drago

Trois jours sans nouvelle d'elle. Je ne l'ai même pas vue en cours. Juste aux premiers cours du lundi, mais après, plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Mais cela m'inquiète.

J'ai tenté de la voir. J'ai tenté de rôder, l'air de rien, près des dortoirs des lions. Mais je me suis fais prendre. Moi! Me suis fais prendre! Pour une fille! Preuve supplémentaire de mon trouble : je n'arrive même plus à maîtriser l'art de la discretion. Incroyable.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je me suis approchée de la rouquine, Ginny Weasley.

"Dis-donc, où est passée Mestlinn? Tellement deçue qu'elle s'est noyée dans ses larmes?"

Et là, elle s'est retournée vers moi comme une furie.

"Tu ferai mieux de la fermer, Malefoy! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais je suis persuadée que c'est à cause de toi! Tu es si abject! Elle t'appelle vil serpent, et elle a bien raison! Tiens toi éloigné de moi, et de Lya aussi, si tu tiens tant à tes yeux de charmeur, parce que sinon, je te promets que je me ferai un plaisir de te les arracher!"

Puis elle est partie. Wow. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Lya de choisir si possible des amies qui ont un petit peu moins de caractère et d'assurance. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec elle, et en plus ce n'est pas très pratique pour obtenir un renseignement...

Que dis-je. Lya pourra-t-elle un jour me pardonner ce que je lui ai dit? Je sais que j'y suis allé trop fort. Et Weasley a-t-elle raison? Est- ce que... est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que Lya ne vient plus en cours depuis plusieurs jours?

Il faut que je sache. Mais à qui demander? Pas à Potter, il réagirait de la même manière. Idem pour l'autre Weasley. Et... non. Ah non. Pas question. Je n'irai pas mandier chez les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Pourtant, elles dorment dans le même dortoir et... NON. HORS DE QUESTION. Je ne suis tout de même pas déséspéré et rongé de culpabilité à ce point là!

Non!

Oh, et puis zut.

Non, non, non non non non non! C'est une Sang-de Bourbe, Malefoy, une SANG DE BOURBE, une MOLDUE, une IMPURE!!!

Mais c'est aussi ma seule chance de savoir ce qui arrive à Lya...

Non! Et pourquoi savoir ce qui arrive à Lya? Je sais peut-être qui est sa mère, mais pour son père je n'en sais rien!

Tu vois Bellatrix Lestrange faire un enfant avec un Moldu, toi?

Peu importe! Et si Lya avait deux Gallions de jugeotte, elle se ficherait éperdumment de moi!

Mais voilà, elle m'aime. Et je l'aime. Tu te rappelles? Nous allons gouverner le monde ensemble.

Tu n'as qu'à le gouverner tout seul!

Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas sans Lya.

Merde!

Tu l'as dis. Adieu fierté. Et pour ne pas qu'elle me réponde comme la rouquine, je vais devoir y aller doucement...

Tu ne vas quand même pas jouer le garçon rongé par la culpabilité?

Je SUIS rongé par la culpabilité!

Oh. Re-merde.

Tu l'as dis.

Ginny Weasley

Ce Malefoy a le don de me mettre en rogne! Pour qui il se prend? Lya a beau me jurer le contraire, je suis sûr que c'est en partie à cause de toute les monstruosités que lui et les autres Serpentard lui disent quotidiennement qu'elle est dans cet état. Et il ose après cela m'adresser la parole!

Lya n'était déjà pas bien le lendemain du match. Elle était pâle, et avait quelque chose d'étrange. De plus, elle n'a rien avalé. Le lundi, ça a empiré. Elle nous a quitté en plein petit déjeuner.

Je ne l'ai pas revue en cours. Au moment du déjeuner, je suis allée dans la salle communne. Je l'ai trouvée dans son lit, encore plus pâle. Elle m'a assurré que ce n'était qu'un malaise.

Pourtant, c'était avant-hier, et elle n'est toujours pas revenue en cours. Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Quand je pense qu'elle a arrêté le Quidditch! Alors qu'elle aurait pû être douée...

Et ce nouveau sobriquet, "l'Orpheline"... quelle cruauté gratuite! Je les déteste, ces Serpentards...

Et Malefoy! Quelle arrogance! Il OSE, il OSE me parler! Moi, je n'ai pas, MOI, fait de promesses en l'air, quand je lui ai affirmé que je lui règlerai son compte s'il s'en prend encore à Lya de cette façon...

10 Décembre : Drago

Je n'aurai rien à demander à Granger. Lya est revenue. Je l'ai vue, ce matin, entrer dans la Grande Salle, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Ginny Weasley. En fait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que cette dernière la soutenait. Surtout quand j'ai vu à quel point elle était pâle.

Et je m'en suis voulu plus que jamais.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'aborder. Mais c'est elle qui est venue vers moi. Elle est venue. Alors que j'étais en train de parler à Crabbe et Goyle. Elle est venue.

"Malefoy."

Elle m'a presque fait sursauter.

"Malefoy, je voudrais te parler."

Et moi, je l'ai suivie. Je l'ai suivie. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un couloir vide.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, m'a-t-elle dit tout de suite. Si j'ai été mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as... eu? Lya, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est sa faute à elle.

- Qui?

- Elle."

Elle m'a montré la cicatrice en forme de serpent sur son bras. J'ai crû remarquer qu'elle était plus grande que la dernière fois.

"Tu te rappelle du cadeau de ma mère? Elle s'est remise à saigner. C'est pour ça. Je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Elle saignait, elle saignait et..."

Elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai bercée.

"Je suis désolé, Lya. Tu te trompes. C'est ma faute, en grande partie. Tu t'es sentie mal, après ce que j'ai dit, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu es une sorcière brillante, Lya, et tu n'es pas folle. Pas folle du tout. Tu me connais. J'ai été stupide. Je me suis vengé sur toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Si j'avais contrôlé ma rage, si je n'avais pas fait cette chose stupide envers Potter, j'aurai eu le Vif. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- C'était de ma faute si tu te sentais en colère...

- Non. C'est vrai que j'étais mal parce que tu étais mal, mais je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à Potter. Pas cette fois."

Je me tais, continuant de la bercer.

"Tu sais, je finis par dire, je m'en suis tellement voulu que j'ai été sur le point de demander de tes nouvelles... à Granger."

Elle éclate de rire.

"C'est vrai?

- Je te le jure.

- Merci, Drago. Merci d'être ce que tu es. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi."

Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Je sais qu'elle doute encore. Je le comprends. Elle doit en ce moment faire face à de nombreuses difficultés, et je ne lui ai pas rendu la tâche plus facile.

D'un autre côté, je crois qu'elle a peur pour moi. Elle préfèrerait que je la laisse tomber, plutôt que de m'exposer au danger.

Mais je suis déterminé, encore plus déterminé qu'elle. Je ne la laisserai jamais, jamais, jamais tomber. Je l'aime beaucoup trop. Et je m'en sortirai, tout comme elle. Nous nous en sortirons.

Tout est encore si incertain pour nous... mais je sais que nous allons réussir à être ce que nous voulons être. Nous nous en sortirons.

20 Décembre : Lya

Je me suis réconciliée avec Drago, et j'en suis très heureuse. Mais il va nous être difficile de rester ensemble, bien qu'il soit persuadé du contraire.

Ginny m'a invité à passer Noël avec elle. J'ai accepté, non sans gêne. J'adore Ginny. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Rien ne peut la remplacer.

Donc, je vais chez les Weasley pendant ces vacances, et je serai loint d'être seule! Avec moi, Harry, Hermionne, Ron, sans oublier les jumeaux Fred et George, dont les farces me faisaient bien rire l'année dernière. Et ce ne sont pas les seuls! Il y a trois autres frères Weasley, que je n'ai pas la chance de connaître.

Quant à Drago, il passe les vacances dans sa famille, bien entendu.

25 Décembre : Externe

Noël.

Chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus, on décore, on invite, on joue, on s'amuse, on souhaite, on rencontre, on revoit, on aime, on dispute... en famille. En famille.

Un dans une famille qui n'en est plus une.

Une dans une famille qui n'est pas la sienne.

Quel est le plus difficile? Voir sa Mère en pleurs, ne parlant même plus, considérant plus la perte de son mari que le retour de son fils. Ou voir la Mère des autres s'occuper d'eux, voir une vraie famille et souffrir de ne plus avoir la sienne.

Tout cela loin l'un de l'autre.

Penser à l'autre est toujours un réconfort, même si cela apporte sa part de douleur.

Noël. Joie, famille, cadeaux.

Au Terrier, demeure des Weasley, les filles sont les premières éveillées. Lya, Ginny et Hermionne, qui partagent la même chambre.

"Ginny, en voilà un pour toi. De la part de Neville.

- QUOI?

- Vu l'écriture, ce ne peut être que lui, continue Lya.

- Passe-le moi!"

Elles éclatent de rire.

"Lya, celui-ci est pour toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à deviner de qui il provient."

Pas étonnant. Lya le prend et le cache tout de suite sous les autres. Elle, elle sait de qui il provient.

Le manoir Malefoy est plus grand que le Terrier, mais surtout plus vide... deux personnes, deux personnes distante l'une de l'autre, l'une qui pleure et l'autre qui soupire, chacune à une aile opposée.

Multitude de cadeaux pour le fils Malefoy. Mais il doit les ouvrir seuls. Il en repère un, plus petit que les autres, et au papier plus coloré.

"Joyeux Noël, Lya, murmure Drago. Merci.

- Joyeux Noël, Drago, répond la jeune fille plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, toujours en murmurant. Merci d'être ce que tu es, encore une fois.

- Que dis-tu, Lya?

- Rien, Ginny. Je ne disais rien.

- Tu n'ouvre pas tes cadeaux?

- Si, bien sûr!"

Pour Lya, livres, Ginny et Hermionne, un pull mauve sur lequel on peut voir un grand "L" devant une baguette magique, Mrs Weasley qui la trouve adorable, assortiment de bonbons de toute sortes sans doute achetés chez Honeyduke, Harry et Ron...

Fred et George lui font cadeau d'un échantillon de leur nouvelle invention, les potions Changecheveux, accompagné d'un petit mot :

"Nous comptons sur toi pour faire la promotion de ce nouveau produit à Poudlard. Nous ne te dirons pas ce dont il s'agit, tu pourras le découvrir par toi-même très rapidement."

Ils en ont offert à presque tout le monde, sauf bien entendu Hermionne et Mrs Weasley, qui seraient folles de rage si elles l'apprenaient.

De Luna, elle reçoit un Rappeltout. D'abord étonnée, elle comprend rapidement en lisant le message :

"Au cas où tu perdrais le tien, cher Neville Longdubat, ce qui risque d'arriver, car comme le dit Le Chicaneur : "Neuf Rappeltouts sur dix se perdent mystérieusement dans la nature : erreur de fabrication ou stratégie de marketing?""

"Je me demande ce que Neville a reçu, lui, dit Hermionne. Peut-être un livre. Ou un exemplaire de son "Chicaneur"."

Ginny quant à elle médite sur la signification de "cher Neville Longdubat".

Et, bien entendu, le cadeau de Drago.

Pour Drago, livres sur la magie noire, qu'il donnera à Lya avant de les lire lui-même, divers accessoires pour le Quidditch, dont un nouveau balai, cadeau de son père...

Et, bien entendu, le cadeau de Lya.

5 Janvier : Externe

Les regards. Intrigués. Ils ne peuvent être qu'intrigués. Elle suscite l'étonnement et la curiosité. A son insu. Elle a le pouvoir de garder les regards en permanence fixés sur elle. Ce charme, cette grâce.

Ils ont noté l'apparition du bijou alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer.

Lui aussi attire les regards. Crainte chez les jeunes Gryffondors, admiration chez les Serpentards.

Ils sont presque aussi intrigués par lui que par elle. Mais certains la craignent plus que lui.

Déjà, déjà la crainte. Alors qu'ils les croient ennemis, ils en ont déjà peur. Elle, parce qu'elle est secrète, mysterieuse et peut parfois montrer de la grande puissance. Lui, parce qu'il intimide par son arrogance, ses répliques.

Pourtant, ils n'ont encore rien vu.

Et aucun, aucun n'a noté que c'est lorsqu'ils sont réunis qu'ils les craignent le plus.

Lya

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les serpents, l'Orpheline."

Quelle idée. Je les adore, au contraire...

"Vois-tu, Zaccharias, il se trouve que ce bracelet me protège d'eux.

- Un talisman? s'étonne Neville. Ma grand-mère en a beaucoup chez elle. Elle les garde seulement parce qu'ils sont jolis, elle dit que pour le reste c'est de la camelotte.

- Celui-ci est particulièrement joli, notifie Parvati. C'est une bonne idée, les deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre... et le noir ressort très bien sur ta peau.

- C'est un noir très noir.

- Par définition, Lavande, le noir est plutôt de couleur noire, rappelle Hermionne.

- C'est bon, Miss Je-Sais-Tout..."

Je souris et regarde mon bracelet. Je l'attache à mon poignet gauche. Parvati le décrit bien : deux serpents du noir le plus sombre, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre...

Je n'arrive plus à m'en séparer.

Et j'ai hâte de retrouver le véritable serpent.

Drago

"Joli pendentif, Malefoy."

En effet.

"Merci, Parkinson, mais je te demanderai de ne pas y toucher."

Et voilà. Elle boude, maintenant.

"C'est une fille qui te l'a offert?"

Alors, je lui réponds oui histoire de bien la décevoir en précisant que c'est un cadeau de ma petite amie ou je lui réponds non et lui dis que c'est un bijou de famille qui vaut très très cher et dont je ne me séparerai sous aucun prétexte, sans oublier d'ajouter que si je ne veux pas qu'elle y touche, c'est parce qu'elle n'en est pas digne?

J'hésite...

" En tout cas, j'adore l'idée de le mettre autour du cou."

C'est un pendentif, idiote!

Et en plus elle me gâche le plaisir de répondre...

6 Janvier : Externe

"Ce bracelet te plait?

- Bien sûr. Il ne me quitte plus. Et le pendentif? J'ai eu du mal à le choisir, en fait... au début je pensais prendre un serpent comme motif, mais finalement je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir fait...

- Ce n'aurait pas été si grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, la rose moitié noire, moitié blanche, c'est très bien aussi. Un côté sombre et un côté lumineux... exactement comme nous sommes.

- Exactement."

Ils se sourient.

"Alors, commence Lya, nous n'avons plus qu'à reprendre l'entraîn...

- Tiens, tiens. Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des voix. Mais... c'est Mestlinn et Malefoy! Je parierai sur un duel de sorcier! Qu'en pense- tu, ma jolie?"

Drago

Rusard et cet abominable chat. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Lya

Dommage que je ne sois pas encore très forte pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Mais bon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

Externe

" Professeur Rogue? Je tiens deux élèves. Je suis certain qu'ils préparaient un duel. Ici!

- Vraiment, Argus? De qui s'agit-il?

- Sur les deux il y en a un et demi qui est de vos élèves.

- Un et dem..."

Le pas du professeur Rogue se fait plus pressé et il arrive au devant d'eux.

Lya

Oh non...

Drago

Si, justement...

Le professeur Rogue

Lya et Drago. Merlin...

Pourtant, ce ne lui ressemble pas, les duels de sorciers, pas à elle... à ELLE, sans doute, mais Lya...

Externe

"Un duel, Argus?

- Elle sortait sa baguette magique quand je suis arrivé! Je l'ai vu!

- Très bien. Laissez moi règler cela.

- Bien sûr prof... pardon?

- Laissez moi règler cela.

- Vous êtes sûr? Si vous avez besoin de moi pour... les punir...

- Ne vous inquiètez pas de cela. Vous pouvez partir. Je les mènerai moi- même à mon bureau.

- Je...

- Merci, monsieur Rusard."

Le vieux concierge part en maugréant.

"Vous deux, suivez moi."

Lya

Nous le suivons. Cette fois, ai-je des chances de m'en sortir? Récapitulons : Legilimencie, attaque verbale sur un Serpentard, Legilimencie, attaque physique sur une Serpentard, Legilimencie, duel avec un Serpentard... sans oublier la Legilimencie...

Non.

Je sursaute quand Drago me prend la main. J'essaye de me détacher, mais il la serre dans la sienne.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-il."

Mais que... Ah. D'accord, mais nous risquons gros. Fais à ta guise, je te laisse gèrer la situation, mais j'aimerai si possible m'en sortir vivante. Merci.

Drago

Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, il aurait finit par savoir.

Externe

Une fois à son bureau, le professeur Rogue se tourne vers ses élèves, visiblement prêt à leur poser certaines questions. Mais il se fige quelques instants.

Leurs regards. Calmes. Insolents. Et tellement... semblables... et leurs mains...

Le professeur Rogue

Bien sûr. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Je me suis trompé. Il est trop tard pour elle. Il est trop tard pour eux deux.

J'auri dû le voir dès le début. J'aurai tout fait pour les éloigner.

Mais non. J'aurai échoué. Personne n'aurait pû contrer cela.

"Très bien. Il en est donc ainsi. Merci de me mettre au courant, M. Malefoy. Et bravo à vous, Mlle Mestlinn. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous avez réussi à me cacher cela. Bien. Très bien. A l'avenir, cessez vos excursions nocturnes, car je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois. Ou alors, soyez discrets, très discrets. Je ne vous punirai pas, ce serait vous faire trop d'honneur, ou si je dois le faire je ferai en sorte que vous soyez séparés. J'enlève cependant cinq point à Gryffondor et cinq autres à Serpentard. Très bien. Sortez, à présent."

Lya

Bon, eh bien manifestement je suis vivante. Et en plus je suis sortie de son bureau. Un véritable miracle.

"Merci Drago. Mais j'espère que cela ne va pas nous coûter trop cher..."

Drago

Je lui souris.

"Nous verrons bien.

- Je dois dire que ton assurance à tendance à me désarmer.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit sûr de lui.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Bien entendu. Bien. Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller dormir.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Bien. Je me demande comment il va être demain. En plus, nous l'avons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en première heure...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fera comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Tu en est sûr?

- Oui.

- Bon. D'accord.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je lui recommande une dernière fois."

Ce n'est tout de même pas un professeur qui va nous créer des problèmes! En ce qui me concerne, il est vrai que je peux être capable de m'en créer tout seul, mais... je crois qu'elle s'inquiète plus que de mesure. Il ne sait pas tant de chose de nous.

Le professeur Rogue

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Ces deux là ensemble...

Drago est un poids suffisant pour faire basculer Lya du mauvais côté de la balance. Je le sais. Et à eux deux... ce pourrait être terrible.

Mais si j'en parle... comment réagira Dumbledore? Si je lui dis que les successeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont actuellement en train de préparer leur règne?

Mais n'exagèrons pas. Ce peut n'être qu'un petit ami. Si ça se trouve, je la trouverai en pleurs d'ici quelques mois parce qu'il l'aura laissée tomber...

Mais j'ai vu leurs regards... ils avaient le même regard, exactement le même...

Dumbledore pourrait mal le prendre...

Et il faudrait que je lui dise tout. Tout.

Il pourrait très mal le prendre...

Mais il accepte bien Malefoy alors qu'il sait qui est son père!

Malefoy seul, passe encore, mais eux deux ENSEMBLES!

Et Lucius n'est pas Bellatrix...

* * *

Ouf!

Avant que vous ne me trucidiez je vous rappelle que c'est MOI qui écris cette fic et que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite...

Donc les réponses aux reviews :

sohaya : Ah bon tu pourras me filer l'adresse?? (moi aussi il faut que je me soigne) (j'ai cherché dans le botin j'ai pas trouvé) J'espère que tu t'es pas trop fait disputer parce que t'as récidivé... Et c'est quoi comme médicaments que tu prends? Moi j'ai essayé la cure de chocolat mais ça marche pas (pire encore je n'ose plus monter sur la balance) (une véritable horreur) (au secours) (et le pire c'est que dans quelques minutes je vais goûter et je vais en reprendre) (à bas les oeufs de Pâques)...

lelfia : Merci beaucoup pour ton aide! Parcontre pour la mise en page je n'y arrive pas, mon ordi est trop naze! Mé nan mé nan mé nan je t'en veux pas du tout de pas avoir reviewé!!

mal et fik : salut! comme tu le vois je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic, j'avais juste quelques problèmes pour écrire la suite mais ça c'est arrangé! Merci pour ta review!

linette : LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!! sincèrement je pensais pas que tu lirais ça aussi vite!!!!! Bon je verrais ce que je peux faire pour amèliorer les vannes!! Au pire je demande à Jess pour les vannes méchantes genre celles de Drago. Et merci pour tes idées de cadeaux elles sont sympa! Mais bon le problème des peluches c'est que chez les sorciers elles sont sûrement vivantes alors t'imagine Diddle en train de hurler "LYA AIME DRAGO ET DRAGO AIME LYA!!!", pas trop discret comme cadeau!!! Lol merci pour tes reviews ça me fait plaisir, et Pathetic Story j'y travaille je pense que je vais pas tarder à poster le premier chapitre, si j'ai pas trop honte de le faire, parce que qui voudrait lire un pétage de plomb pareil? A part toi?

Bon voilà c'est tout!! (là tous les lecteurs s'exclament "ouf") J'enverrai le prochain chapitre quand je l'aurai écrit! (ça risque de prendre du temps j'ai une petite panne 'inspiration (mais ça va s'arranger) (naaaaaaaan me tuez pas me tuez pas me tuez pas)!


	8. La colère de Bellatrix

_Chaaaaaalut!_

_D'abord désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée d'avoir été si longue..._

_Ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense? Rien. Je suis désolée, mais entre interdictions d'aller sur l'ordinateur, devoirs à faire, pannes d'inspiration... j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... mais pour vous rassurer je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà une bonne partie du suivant d'écrite, alors ce devrait être moins long._

_Et pour les fans (si y en a) de PATHETIC STORY, une autre fic totalement délirante que j'ai commencée, ne vous inquiétez pas, le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, c'est juste que je mets la priorité sur CETTE fic. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'être totally bourrée à 2h du matin pour l'écrire._

_Et je pense aussi écrire une fic sur le sublissimme film TROY... mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus... juste que c'est encore un tout petit projet... et que j'aurai vraiment besoin d'être totally bourrée à royally 2h du matin pour l'écrire... et de voir le film une bonne dizaine de fois (super, moi qui cherchais un prétexte pour y retourner!!!!!)_

_Bon, place à Lya... enfin, pas exactement... ce chapitre est un peu spécial... et un peu court aussi, d'accord... si il vous plaît, j'en ferai peut-être d'autres dans le même genre..._

_Ah SI! N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre précédent, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait! J'ai remplacé mon appel à l'aide par le 6e chapitre des aventures de Lya et Drago!! Alors allez-y!_

**VII La colère de Bellatrix**

Je la hais, je hais ma propre chaire, je hais cette part de moi qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Maudite.

Et elle prétend qu'elle me surpassera! Qu'elle me tuera! Qu'elle est ma Mort! Je la tuerai, j'en finirai, ce qui a commencé par moi finira par moi. Maudite, deux fois, cent fois maudite.

Bâtarde. Elle n'est qu'une bâtarde. Et elle se croit forte!

Elle a dû retenir la leçon, la dernière fois. Je l'ai marquée, je l'ai marquée et elle le restera jusqu'à ce que je la tues.

J'attendrai. Il faut que j'attende. Mon Maître a d'autre projets pour l'instant. J'ai tant fait pour qu'il ne se doute jamais de rien, j'ai réussi, avec tant de peine, que je ne peux pas, je ne PEUX PAS tout gâcher maintenant.

Ce n'est pas pour elle que je l'ai fait, non, NON, j'ai tenté de la tuer, DE LA TUER, DE LA TUER!!! ELLE AURAIT DÛ MOURIR! MOURIR MOURIR MOURIR! Je l'ai fait pour moi, pour MOI! Si mon Maître le savait il dirait à Rodolphus de me tuer, et lui donnerait les pouvoirs nécessaires. Il n'a JAMAIS sû, j'ai tout fait pour! A cause d'ELLE! Je la hais!

Même Rabastan, même lui, il ne le sait pas. Même lui, pourtant il a été plus proche de moi pendant ce temps, nous étions en mission ensemble, et il n'a pas sû.

Même Lucius avec ses manies de serpent ne sait pas.

Même Rodolphus, surtout Rodolphus.

Je la hais. Je la hais. Je la hais. Je la tuerai, oui, sa vie finira. Je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois, le maître était trop proche. Je la tuerai un jour où il sera ailleurs, personne ne saura ainsi. Personne.

Elle me ressemble, mais pas assez, pas assez pour qu'on devine. Et elle ne l'a sans doute pas crié sur les toits. Elle a trop peur pour ça. Je l'ai sentie, cette peur, cette peur qu'on la découvre, cette peur qu'on me découvre en elle, et je m'en suis délectée, j'ai adoré sentir cette peur en elle, cette peur qui contrebalançait l'assurance qui émanait d'elle. L'assurance de me tuer, de me tuer un jour où l'autre.

Mais je ne la laisserai PAS FAIRE! JE LA TUERAI! JE LA TUERAI PARCE QUE JE LA HAIS, ELLE N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ VIVRE!

JE LA HAIS COMME JE HAIS SON PERE!!

* * *

Bon vous l'avez compris en gros c'était pour les fans de Bella Lestrange. Quand je disais que si ça vous plaît j'en ferai d'autre, ce sera pas forcément avec elle. Peut-être que j'inclurais les pensées de Voldemort (ça permettra de savoir quels sont ses actuels projets), de Rodolphus ou je ne sais pas moi... de Dumbledore? (là ce serait marrant je le ferai gâteux à souhait!!!

Oki maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

linette : Tant que ça? Tu sais je vais pas t'engueuler si tu mets plus qu'un mot dans une review, et si tu me dis que ça te plaît pas du tout du tout!! Au fait c'est bien que tu te sois inscrite! Si tu écris ta fic, tu m'autoriserais à en faire la pub dans PATHETIC STORY??! (ah oui je pensais faire de la pub mais si c'est que pour la pâte à citrouille "Magie" ou la "goule qui fait le ménage à votre place"...)

lelfia : ah non dsl mais t'auras pas le bracelet de Lya! Il est à elle et elle veut pas s'en séparer! Ou alors trouve toi un amoureux comme Drago. Mais je te préviens : c'est pour le meilleur ET pour le pire... Sinon, je te pardonne, t'es pas obligée de m'envoyer des reviews à chaque fois tu sais...

sohaya : ma pôvre! Ils t'ont gravement engueulé? Mais c'est vrai si t'as pas la volonté d'arrêter c'est dur... moi je me suis un peu calmée depuis que j'ai été les voir, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient une bonne opinion de moi vu que j'arrive toujours en retard... et je n'essaye même pas les médicaments! J'aime pas çaaaaaaaaaaaa :'( mais bon... alors toi aussi t'est anti-PP (Pansy Parkinson)? Moi elle m'énerve elle m'énerve elle m'énerve j'ai envie de l'étriper en plus elle tourne autour de Drago et ça ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve!!! Alors tu vois j'allais pas m'en priver : c'est devenu la pire ennemie de Lya (sans compter Bellatrix) et elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs... mais bon là il faut qu'elle arrête, elle a pas intérêt à se faire remarquer en ce moment!

Oki merci à toutes les trois pour vos reviews!! Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!!


	9. Le cas de Harry Potter

**Kikooo!**

**Comme promis, j'ai fait vite! J'ai décidé de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, même si le précédent date d'il y a quelque jours (à ce propos, n'oubliez pas d'aller le lire avant celui-ci! Si vous n'avez pas lu "La colère de...", allez au précédent chapitre! Il n'est pas très important que vous le lisiez avant celui-ci, mais il faut quand même le lire!) ( j'ai mis 4 fois le verbe lire dans une seule parenthèse! wow!).**

**Ce chapitre est un peu pour ceux qui sont décus qu'on ne parle pas plus d'Harry Potter (même si dans ce chapitre lui-même ne fait pas grand chose, on parle de lui c'est déjà ça!).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera probablement un peu comme le précédent, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne concernera que les pensées d'un personnage. J'ai décidé d'insérer des chapitres comme ça, parce que j'ai bientôt fini l'histoire et ça ne fait pas beaucoup de chapitres! En plus, ça rajoute du suspens!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**  
**  
**VIII Le cas de Harry Potter**

7 Janvier : Lya  
  
Ouf. Là, j'ai eu peur. Malgré toute la confiance que je peux avoir en Drago, j'ai un peu douté du bon sens de son idée. J'ai eu peur que Rogue nous dénonce. Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, l'autre nuit... comme s'il était... horrifié... mais comme s'il s'y attendait... quand il a parlé, il s'est montré aussi froid, aussi sec qu'à l'ordinaire...

J'appréhendais le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A tort. Ce matin, il a fait comme si de rien était. Drago aussi, d'ailleurs. Moi, j'ai essayé.

Quand Pansy a commencé à m'importunner et que je lui ai répondu sèchement et, mais ce n'était pas voulu, un peu trop fort, il a arrêté son cours. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, qu'il allait me faire une remarque, demander à me voir à la fin ducurs. Non.

"Miss Parkinson, je vous ai il me semble déjà déconseillé de nuire à Mlle Mestlinn, vous expliquant qu'elle risquerait, comme elle vient de le faire, de vous cracher à la figure une de ses petites phrases assassinnes dont elle a le secret et qui ont le don de vous agacer. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous suiviez ce conseil afin que vous ne m'importuniez plus pendant mes cours. Potter, cessez de ricaner. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor."

Comme à l'ordinaire. Et tout va continuer. Comme à l'ordinaire.

Il aurait pû en parler à Dumbledore. Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Si on avait donné au directeur la chance de "guérir" les futurs successeurs de Voldemort avant qu'ils ne s'enracinent dans le Mal de manière irrémédiable, de le séparer, d'effacer leur règne de l'histoire avant même qu'il n'y soit inscrit, de faire ce qu'il n'a pas pû faire avec Tom Jedusor, de conjurer le sort avant qu'il y ait de nouvelles victimes, je pense qu'il aurait saisi cette chance. Il nous aurait séparés, pour que notre flamme s'éteigne d'elle-même. C'est ce que Drago a sous-estimé.

Le professeur Rogue a compris, et Dumbledore aurait compris. S'il nous a pris, et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, pour deux amoureux ordinaires, Dumbledore ne comettra pas cette erreur. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas qui est ma mère, et Rogue non plus, heureusement, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour comprendre qui je suis, qui je peux être, moi, quand je suis avec Drago.

Si Rogue savait qui est ma mère... il l'aurait sans doute déjà dit à Dumbledore.

Pour le moment, il faut juste que je, que nous, nous tenions traquille.

Avec beaucoup, beaucoup, énormément de chance, il oubliera.

18 janvier : Externe  
  
La nouvelle était dans tous le journeaux sorciers. Tous. Celui-Dont- Le-Nom-NeDoit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a encore frappé.

Près. Tout près. Si près...

Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde. Mais est-ce assez?

IL y a déjà pénétré deux fois...

Chuchotements. Rumeurs. Peur. Appréhension. Excitation.

Lya, appuyée contre un mur, lit un article de la Gazette du Sorcier à l'intention de ses amis. Sa voix ne tremble pas, elle est calme, étonamment calme. Elle finit sa lecture et lève les yeux, fixant tour à tour chaque personne de son auditoire.

Sur le visage de Ron comme sur celui de Ginny, elle trouve de la crainte, mais aussi la volonté de se montrer le plus courageux possible.

Neville, à côté de Ginny, est littéralement terrifié. Aucun des deux ne s'est aperçu qu'ils se tiennent la main.

Luna affiche son habituel air béat, mais Lya lit un changement dans ses yeux. Elle a compris, mais ce ne la préoccupe pas plus que cela.

Hermionne reste impassible, mais elle est extrêmement pâle.

Lya n'est qu'à moitié étonnée en lisant dans les yeux de Harry.

Satisfaction.

Il s'ennuyait. A présent, tout devient beaucoup plus intéressant... Elle sait qu'il veut venger le fameux Sirius Black. En tuant Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pour un peu, il sourirait.

Le silence se poursuit, chacun remuant ses pensées. On n'entend plus que les pas des autres élèves.

"Alors, Potter, c'est jour de recueillement? Tiens, l'Orpheline vient de lire. C'est elle votre idole maintenant? Dommage qu'on ne puisse envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour le féliciter d'avoir une fille si intelligente, si formidable..."

Silence.

"Ma parole, l'Orphelinne serait tellement effrayée qu'elle ne trouverait même plus de "petites phrases assassines" pour répondre à l'infâme serpent? L'Ange Etrange de Poudlard aurait perdu la capacité de parler?"

Silence.

" Tu fais peine à voir, Mestlinn. On ne peut être plus pitoyable."

Il tourne les talons.

Lya se redresse et lâche le journal qui tombe à terre, puis part également.

Elle s'arrête plus loin, bien plus loin, dans un couloir vide.

"Qu'en pense-tu? murmure-t-elle.

- Juste pour nous inquiéter. La véritable attaque n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- C'est aussi mon avis."

Mais quelque chose la préoccupe. Elle caresse machinalement son bracelet. Il lui prend la main.

"Si elle vient, tu le sauras, dit-il. Tu le sauras, parce qu'elle fera en sorte que tu le sache. Elle ne pourra pas passer près de toi sans te provoquer, ce lui est impossible. Tu l'obsède, elle te hais, elle n'a qu'une envie : te détruire. Elle sautera sur la première occasion, dès que son maître aura le dos tourné. Tu le sauras, si elle est là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne la manqueras pas.

- Ce n'est pas cela. Harry veut se venger, lui aussi."

Il la lâche, surpris.

"Potter? Encore triste d'avoir perdu son toutou adoré?

- Arrête.

- Non. Peu importe Potter, il n'a rien à faire là, ce n'est pas sa place. Monsieur veut jouer le héros, tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ET sa vipère la plus féroce? Et pourquoi il ne tuerait pas le Clan Mangemort entier, tant qu'il y est? Pourquoi pas mon père, le père de Crabbe, celui de Goyle, le père de Parkinson? Pourquoi pas aussi Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow? Et aussi Rabastan Lestrange, j'ai failli l'oublier, pourquoi il ne les tuerait pas tous, lui qui est si fort? Tout ça pour avoir la gloire, la gloire, tout ça pour que le Survivant puisse se pavaner devant tous les élèves de Poudlard en criant "C'est Moi qui les ai tués"!

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour cela...

- Il n'a pas à s'en mêler!

- Je ne peux rien lui dire.

- Oh, et puis, laisse-le faire! Laisse-le, laisse-le se frotter au Mangemorts! Et surtout, je t'en supplie, laisse-le, laisse-le se faire tuer, laisse-les, laisse-la, laisse-Le le tuer, le tuer, et laisse-les le faire lentement, qu'il agonise, qu'il te demande pardon d'avoir voulu te voler ta vengeance...

- Drago!

- Que veux-tu faire, alors?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si Harry s'oppose à moi, s'il ne me laisse pas l'affronter, s'il veut le faire lui-même... je serai obligée de le considérer comme mon rival... comme mon ennemi...

- Il sera ton ennemi, de toute manière. Quand il saura, quand le monde saura, tu crois qu'il nous laissera ensemble? Non, Monsieur Potter a bien trop soif de gloire, Monsieur Potter voudra jouer les héros et débarasser le monde de cette nouvelle menace!

- Il...

- Je l'ai VU, Lya! Je ne sais pas lire les regards, mais j'ai vu son visage! Il est content, content de ce qui se passe!

- Il s'ennuie... et elle a quand même tué son parrain... Ecoute, je vais laisser faire le temps, et je verrai bien, le moment venu... il ne sait pas, il ne peut pas savoir, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne? S'il savait, il me laisserait faire, il me laisserait me venger... mais il ne sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je vais laisser faire le temps. On verra bien.

- Comme tu veux. Mais si, maintenant comme plus tard, il te fait le moindre mal, de quelque façon que ce soit...

- Il est mon ami!

- Tu es la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui a tué son parrain, la plus proche alliée de Voldemort! Et tu m'aime, Lya! Et pense, pense à ce que nous allons faire ensemble, Lya! Même si tu as été son amie, même, il ne te laissera pas règner avec moi sur le mal!

- Je sais mais...

- Non, Lya! S'il te fait du mal, je te promets, je te jure, que je le tuerai."

Elle soupire.

"Très bien. D'accord. Après tout, il te fallait bien un prétexte.

- Ce n'est pas un prétexte, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit!

- Voyons, Drago, je sais que tu le déteste. Je sais que tu n'as qu'une seule envie. Le tuer. J'accepte, mais seulement, seulement, s'il s'en prend à moi. Jure moi, jure le, que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à lui si je ne te le demande pas, jure moi que tu ne vas pas le tuer dans mon dos.

- Je te le jure, si c'est ce que tu veux... mais il ne restera pas ton ami longtemps...

- Laisse-moi règler ce problème, mon amour. Le temps venu. Et je ne pense pas que Bellatrix le laissera la tuer, de toute manière. J'ai tort de m'en faire. Je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté là. Ce n'est pas lui qui me volera ma vengeance.

- Je te fais confiance, Lya. Et je n'oublierai pas ma promesse."

Elle rit doucement.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui doit me faire confiance sur une chose capitale mais difficile à imaginer pour toi.

- Oui. Nous sommes liés.

- Comme toujours."

Des pas se rapprochent. Chacun part dans une direction opposée à l'autre.

Ils sont liés. Encore, et encore. Le lien, chaque jour, se resserre.

Poudlard est livré à la peur. Mais ils, les autres, ignorent que cette peur n'est rien, et que la véritable terreur est parmi eux. Cela va prendre du temps. Mais ils les craignent déjà. Ils sont trop occupés par leur autre crainte pour s'en apercevoir, mais l'air se fait froid quand ils sont réunis.

Cela prendra du temps. Des années. La Guerre du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera alors finie. A ce moment, ils ne seront plus à Poudlard, et ils auront oublié cette crainte, ce froid. Mais ils se souviendront, ils comprendront à quel point ils s'étaient trompés, à quel point ils auront été aveugles.

Quand les Etranges seront à nouveau réunis, ils se souviendront, et la véritable Terreur commencera.

* * *

**...suspens... Que va-t-il se passer? Que va faire Harry? Que va faire Lya? Drago respectera-t-il sa promesse? Pansy Parkinson va-t-elle encore se faire martyriser (j'espère bien que oui, je ne peux pas la supporter celle-la!).**

**Je n'ai eu que deux review pour le chapitre précédent, et c'est normal, vu que je l'ai posté il y a... trois ou quatre jours. Je vais y répondre, et s'il y a d'autres reviews qui viennent après j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre!**

**sohaya : Vraiment? Tu m'en veux pas?? Super!!! Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre comique avec les pensées de Dumbledore, puisque l'idée semble te plaire! A la base je disais ça pour plaisanter, mais c'estvrai que ça devrait être drôle...**

**linette : Pas mal le surnom, en effet...**

**Oki ben c'est tout.. (faudrait vraiment que je trouvene autre formule pour clore les chapitres...) (tiens au fait tant que je suis là et même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre histoire, je viens de voir KILL BILL, VOLUME I c'est trop génial... il me reste plus qu'à voir le VOLUME II...) (non, en effet, ça n'a rien à voir) (je croyais qu'il y avait que cinq litres de sang dans le corps, mais là elle leur coupe un bras et ils en perdent au moins une douzaine) (on a dit STOP) (oui, ok, c'est bon, si on peut même plus discuter...) (il faudrait quand même pas que je sois obligée de placer cette histoire en R parce que, "pour discuter", mademoiselle parle de Kill Bill...) (bon c'est pas bientôt fini le dédoublement de personnalité par parenthèse interposée? les lecteurs doivent se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale...)**


	10. De nouveau la Saint Valentin

**IX : De nouveau la Saint Valentin**

14 février : Lya

Nous sommes dimanche, dimanche 14 février, et c'est la Saint Valentin. Cela fait un an, tout juste un an... il y a un an, j'ai fêté la Saint Valentin avec Drago. A l'insu de tous.

Mais quelle est cette surprise qu'il dit m'avoir préparée pour aujourd'hui? Je me le demande bien. Je suis sensée l'attendre en bas des marches de l'escalier du Hall, et c'est ce que je fais.

Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Il m'a proposé de passer la journée avec lui... et j'ai accepté. Je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, il m'a prit la main, ce jour là, il m'a prit la main. J'ai cru que c'était une erreur au moment où il l'a lâchée, un élève de Poudlard arrivant vers nous, mais il l'a reprise.

Je me souviens que nous avons passé la journée ensemble.

Je me souviens que le lendemain je me suis sentie malade.

Je me souviens qu'après cela j'ai appris tout ce qu'il avait fait à mes amis Gryffondors.

Je me souviens que j'ai continué à l'aimer malgré cela.

Je me souviens qu'un peu plus tard, je lui ai avoué qui je suis, qui est ma mère.

Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aime.

Je me souviens que depuis nous savons qui nous serons.

Le voilà. Je sais qu'il arrive avant même qu'il entre. Je le sens.

Je peux presque entendre ses pas. L'imaginer en train de descendre les escaliers, derrière moi, juste derrière moi...

... de mettre sa main sur mon épaule...

... et de chuchoter à mon oreille...

Drago

"On y va?"

Elle se retourne et me sourit. Elle est très belle, vraiment très belle, comme d'habitude.

Avant que nous ne franchissions la porte d'entrée, avant de prendre sa main pour aller à Pré-au-lard, je me tourne vers elle et lui dit :

"Je t'aime."

Et je l'entends répondre, murmurer, comme d'habitude :

"Je t'aime."

Il y a un an, tout était différent.

J'ai su dès que je l'ai vue qu'elle était différente. J'ai sû dès que j'ai vu dans quelles maisons elle était que, malgré cela, je ne réussirai jamais à la chasser de mon esprit. Oui, malgré tous les litiges qui pouvaient à chaque instant se dresser entre nous, j'ai toujours sû que je ne pourrais jamais la considérer comme les autres Gryffondors. Pour ne pas perdre la face, je faisais semblant, mais à chaque mot dur que je lui ai lancé, à quelque instant que ce soit, même après qu'elle aussi se soit mise à faire semblant, à chaque pique, à chaque vanne, j'enfonçais un coûteau dans mon propre coeur.

Il y a un an, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas changé.

Il y a un an, je lui ai proposé de passer cette journée avec moi. Elle a accepté.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an, un an depuis la dernière Saint Valentin. Depuis le jour où je lui ai pris la main.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Je sais qui elle est.

Je sais qui est sa mère.

Je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle sait que je l'aime.

Je sais que rien ne saura nous séparer complètement.

Je sais que nous sommes destinés à devenir des êtres mauvais qui feront règner le Mal en s'aimant d'un amour digne du plus grand des romans.

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je lui prends la main à l'abri des regards.

Je sais que demain tous seront fixés sur nous deux et qu'on nous acclamera à grands cris d'effroi.

Je sais que je l'aime, et qu'elle m'aime.

Je sais qu'il en est ainsi.

Il y a un an, je ne savais pas tout ça.

Aujourd'hui, je le sais.

Lya

Drago est pensif, tout comme moi. Je lui ai pris le bras.

Nous allons prendre un détour pour entrer à Pré-au-lard par une petite rue plutôt que par l'allée principale. Arrivés là, je suppose qu'il me donnera le nom de la boutique où nous nous retrouverons, après nous être séparés.

Drago entame soudainement une conversation, ce qui me surprend un peu. Surtout le thème qu'il aborde.

"J'ai trouvé le dernier cours de Potions passionant. Quand je pense à la diversité des poisons existants... c'est à la fois interessant et terrifiant, non?"

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'avons que très rarement abordé des sujets aussi banals, d'une manière si décontractée.

L'attitude de Drago m'étonne de plus en plus. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, dans son sourire... mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi.

Je m'aperçois tout à coup que nous nous écartons du chemin que nous nous étions fixés. Nous arrivons par l'allée principale! Et nous sommes toujours bras-dessus, bras-dessous!

Je veux me dégager mais il me retient, secoue la tête et... m'adresse un clin d'oeil! J'y réponds par mon air le plus intrigué. Il sourit et hausse les sourcils.

"Alors, Mestlinn, tu as perdu ta langue?"

A quoi joue-t-il?

"Non Malefoy, elle est juste moins apte que la tienne à parler pour ne rien dire."

Je n'y crois pas : il éclate de rire! Mais que m'as-tu préparé, Drago?

Oh là là, ça se gâte, nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard, et il y a beaucoup de monde!

Lache mon bras, Drago, as-tu perdu la tête? Se révèler au professeur Rogue est une chose, mais à l'école entière...

"Je disais donc..."

Et il continue, en plus.

"... que ce cours sur les poisons m'a passionné. Te rappelles-tu qu'il a dit qu'un poison mortel sur cinq n'a pas d'antidote?

- Je crois que c'est un sur trois, Malefoy.

- Disons un sur quatre, tout le monde sera content. Tout cela pour dire que qui maîtrise parfaitement les poisons peut se rendre maître du monde..."

Puisque c'est ce que tu veux... je joues le jeu tandis que nous descendons l'allée principale.

"C'est vrai, et cela doit faire rêver certains. Mais cela implique de possèder toutes les plantes nécessaires à la fabrication des poisons que l'on souhaite utiliser, et la plupart sont très rares, certaines n'existent même qu'en un seul exemplaire...

- Bien dit, Mestlinn, bien dit... je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Tu ne penses jamais à rien."

Par exemple, tu ne penses pas qu'en ce moment même Poudlard tout entier nous voit discuter allègrement ENSEMBLE.

Je préfère cela : il se dirige vers une petite ruelle vide. Nous y entrons.

Une fois certaine qu'on ne nous voit ni ne nous entend, je me dégage et me tourne vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Drago? La moitié de l'école nous a vus, bon sang!

- Lya, calme toi, tu vas comprendre, répond-t-il toujours en souriant."

Ce sourire, tantôt je l'adore tantôt il m'énerve. Mais les trois quarts du temps je l'adore.

Même pas le temps de me dire à moi-même de ne pas craquer que je craque déjà.

Ce sourire m'énerve parce que je l'adore.

Je remets en place une mèche de cheveux tombée devant mes yeux, soupire, relève la tête et croise les bras.

Et maintenant?

Maintenant il continue de sourire.

" Très bien, dit-il. Ma chère Lya, nous nous sommes croisés par hasard ce matin...

- Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Si, si, je t'assure. Il nous est vite apparut que nous faisions partie des rares à être seuls lors de cette journée si romantique, et nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis le début de l'année, tu t'es dit : "Oh, l'Orpheline, si j'allais discuter avec elle de tout et de rien?" Et moi, devenue du jour au lendemain une débile profonde doublée d'une idiote naïve, je me suis dit : "Oh, Malefoy le Serpent, si j'allais avec lui à Pré-au-lard pour la Saint Valentin?" Il va falloir que tu m'explique cela.

- Immédiatement, ma Lya. Moi, Drago Malefoy le Serpent, suis blessé dans mon orgueil d'être seul lors de la Saint-Valentin.

- Drago, cela fait une semaine que les filles de Serpentard te suivent comme ton ombre.

- Je ne les ai pas remarquées.

- Demande à Harry de te prêter ses lunettes.

- Donc, reprend-t-il en ignorant ma remarque, je te vois, seule, et décide que, tant qu'à me montrer avec une fille à Pré-au-Lard, autant qu'elle soit belle et...

- Tu me trouve belle?

- Extrêmement. Et de surcroît une Serpentard, alors...

- Tu as la mémoire qui flanche. Je suis aussi Gryffondor.

- Mais pas une Sang de Bourbe.

- C'est drôle, un vilain serpent m'a un jour fait la remarque que mes parents pouvaient tout aussi bien être des Moldus...

- Lya?

- Drago?

- Ne me critique pas, j'aurai envie d'être ainsi tous les jours, sans m'occuper qu'on sache qui nous sommes.

- Puisque tu emploies la manière forte...

- Alors nous avons discuté, tant et si bien que nous avons commencé à marcher et sommes arrivés ici.

- Bras-dessus, bras-dessous?

- Lya...

- D'accord.

- Ce n'est bien entendu qu'une trêve d'une journée, je me sers simplement de toi pour ne pas être blessé dans mon orgueil de mâle, et toi tu avais envie de sortir de toute façon et tu ne te fais pas d'illusion quant à mes véritables motifs. Des questions?

- Aucune.

- Parfait."

Toujours ce sourire. Et je me mets à sourire aussi. Autant lui dire la vérité.

"Drago...

- Oui.

- J'en rêvais, tu sais. De ne pas avoir à nous cacher. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. J'en rêvais.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

- Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime énormément, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es et pour tout ce que tu fais."

Son sourire s'aggrandit. Il pose sa main contre le mur, juste au- dessus de ma tête, et rapproche son visage du mien.

Externe

Ginny Weasley est aux anges. Elle sort du salon de thé, suivie de son amoureux. Qui vient de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

Ils marchent main dans la main quelques instants. Quelque chose attire le regard de la rouquine.

Elle se tourne vers son ami qui, trop occupé à la regarder elle, n'a rien remarqué, et l'entraîne avec elle dans la ruelle.

Drago

"Lya?"

Nous sursautons. Wow, Weasley serait arrivée quelques secondes plus tôt, nous étions cuits. Lya aurait peut-être pû prétendre à une agression. Mais je crains que cela n'aurait pas été très crédible.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se maquiller non plus. Les traces de rouge à lèvre sur le visage, c'est pas l'idéal.

Eh ben dis donc, elle ne fait une tête, la rouquine. Et... tiens, mais c'est Longdubat! C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais songé à eux deux ensemble, mais maintenant que je les vois, cela ne me paraît pas si illogique.

Alors, je prends les devants, ou je laisse à Lya le soin de leur concocter une réponse qui les fera déguerpir?

Lya est un peu désemparée. Bon ben je crois que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'en charger.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley?"

Lya

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire...

Oups, je crois que c'est à moi de parler.

"La ferme Malefoy."

Mauvaise pioche, il se taisait déjà.

"Tout va bien, Ginny?

- Très bien, Lya, merci."

A part que tu viens juste de voir ta meilleure amie à côté de ton pire ennemi.

" Et toi?

- Je passe une journée... assez sympa."

Drago

Eh! Vous allez pas vous raconter votre vie? Et moi, dans tout ça?

La rouquine m'ignore, maintenant. Elle ne s'adresse qu'à Lya.

"Bon, eh bien, si tout va bien, je te laisse. On y va, Neville?"

Ils partent. Lya leur crie :

"Je te raconterai tout ce soir!"

JE TE RACONTERAI TOUT? Et après ça c'est MOI qui suis inconscient?

"Tout? je l'interroge.

- Confidences de fille..."

Et en plus elle se moque de moi! Elle éclate de rire!

"Drago, tu crois qu'elle me croirait?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne le lui dit pas. Même si elle est ma meilleure amie, et même si j'ai mal au coeur de la trahir ainsi.

- Ne lui dis pas. Cela te fait peur. Tu as peur de sa réaction, alors ne le lui dis pas. Je l'ai dit à Rogue parce que je savais exactement comment il réagirait. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort, peut-être pas. J'aurai peut-être dû te laisser le choix. J'ai peut-être eu tort de lui faire confiance ainsi. Mais je ne le referrai pas."

C'est vrai, c'est à elle de décider.

"D'accord, me répond-t-elle.

- D'accord."

Je lui prends la main et je l'entraîne dans la rue.

Lya

"Donc, nous avons passé la journée ensemble."

Elle reste sceptique. Mais je pense qu'elle me croit. Elle me fait confiance. Pauvre Ginny...

" Et tu as accepté?

- De toute manière, je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Si tu le dis... mais je me demande pourquoi il t'a demandé ça à toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux?"

Je ne me force pas pour rougir et lui balance mon oreiller à la tête.

Une journée avec Drago... il a poussé l'audace au point d'aller au salon de thé ensemble! Geste dangereux mais... je suis très contente quand même. Quelle belle journée!


	11. Etranges

_**Kikoo!!**_

_**Bon, j'ai déjà moins de retard que la dernière fois!!! Désolée, mais en ce moment je passe plus de temps à surfer qu'à écrire mes fics...  
Voilà! Sinon je pars le 2 août au Portugal pour trois semaines!! Alors peut-être que je posterai un chapitre d'ici là mais... ça m'étonnerait!  
Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre...**_

* * *

**X Etranges  
**  
8 mars : Lya  
Le geste de Drago n'a pas eu de conséquences. La vie à Poudlard a repris son cours normal... ou plutôt anormal.  
Il ne se passe plus une semaine sans que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts fasssent de nouvelles victimes.

10 mars : Lya  
Je console un élève de première année. Son père discutait avec une Auror dans la rue. Les Mangemoirts l'ont repéré et, comme ils ne réussissaient pas à avoir l'Auror, ils ont tué le père du petit.

Drago  
Je console Lya. Elle est dans mes bras. Elle pleure.

"C'est elle, dit-elle entre ses larmes. C'est elle, j'en suis certaine. Pauvre petit...

- Lya, as-tu réfléchi au fait que nous aussi allons faire des orphelins?"

Elle se fige.

"Oui, Drago. Mais nous... nous n'allons tuer que des Mangemorts.

- Des Mangemorts? Et que fais-tu des... Innocents? Pourquoi tuerions-nous des innocents? S'ils refusent de nousobéïr? Comment veux-tu installer notre règne sans terreur? Et comment créer la terreur sans meurtres?

- Nous... ne tuerons pas... d'innocents. Ceux qui n'obéïront pas... on trouvera une solution. Mais..."

Elle doute. Encore... Ma pauvre Lya.

"Mais... tout cela est-il bien nécessaire? Pourquoi ne pas nous contenter de tuer les Mangemorts?

- Lya...

- Drago, as-tu, toi, réfléchi à POURQUOI nous voulons faire cela? Pourquoi installer un règne de mort? Pourquoi? Nous sommes des anges-démons... Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à cette idée?"

Ses questions m'ébranlent quelque peu.

"La nuit où tu m'as dit que Bellatrix Lestrange était ta mère. Tu m'as dit que tu la haïssais, que tu voulais la tuer. C'est de là qu'elle partie l'idée. Celle de tuer les Mangemorts.

- Oui.

- Quant au règne... je crois que cette idée... a toujours été en nous, en toi en moi. La preuve, c'est que nous ne nous sommes même pas rendu compte que nous l'évoquions. Nous n'en avons pas gardé le souvenir."

Ses larmes ont commencé à sècher. Elle se redresse et met sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Oui..., murmure-t-elle. C'est cela, tu as raison... mais, en cela, n'allons-nous pas nous montrer pire que nos parents? Oui, bien pires... Mais c'est le but... Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange ne sont que les bras droits de Voldemort, pas Voldemort lui-même... et nous, nous allons être les nouveaux Voldemorts, bien pires que le premier, d'autant plus que nous serons deux... c'est étrange... nous sommes étranges...

- Oui."

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Elle a raison.

Nous sommes étranges.

Très étranges.

9 mars : Externe

Les Serpentards ont une nouvelle chanson, écrite et composée par Drago Malefoy.

Ils se sont donné le mot. Ils la chantent à tue-tête. N'importe quand. Tout le temps.

Les Gryffondors de sixième année l'ont entendue pour la première fois à la sortie d'un cours de potion. Les Serpentards se rassemblèrent et entamèrent leur nouvelle littanie.

" _Lya Mestlinn  
L'Orpheline  
Est étrange  
Très étrange_

_Lya Mestlinn  
L'Orpheline  
Est un Ange  
Très étrange_"

Il y a plusieurs couplets, qui vont par couples, ce qui permet de les dire en fonction des circonstances.

"_ On ne connaît la pureté de son sang  
Le vieux Choixpeau s'est montré hésitant  
C'est étrange  
Très étrange_

_Si une nuit vous vous égarez dans les couloirs  
Vous la trouverez à marcher seule dans le noir  
Comme un Ange  
Très étrange_

_Plus c'est difficile plus elle réussit  
D'ailleurs son sang-froid vous terrifie  
C'est étrange  
Très étrange_

_Nous les Serpentards voulions vous prévenir  
Il faudra vous méfier d'elle à l'avenir  
Elle est étrange  
Trop étrange_

_Peut-être qu'un jour elle nous tuera tous  
Rien que d'y penser, ça nous flanque la frousse  
C'est un Ange  
Très étrange."_

Les deux derniers couplets sont les préférés des Serpentards.Mais, lorsqu'ils l'ont chantée, après le cours de Potions, ils l'ont chantée en entier, en n'oubliant pas le refrain entre chaque couple de couplets.

La plupart des Gryffondors ont quitté immédiatement le couloir. Mais Lya est restée et l'a écoutée jusqu'au bout, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres.

12 mars : Externe.

Le professeur Rogue, entendant un Serpentard chanter "Lya l'Etrange", lui donne une retenue et enlève deux points à sa propre maison.

13 mars : Drago

"Alors, Mestlinn, que penses-tu de ma chanson?" Elle se retourne en souriant. Weasley, avec qui elle discutait, est furieuse.

" C'est effrayant, ce que tu racontes là, Malefoy. Tu vas faire peur aux élèves les plus jeunes!

- C'est là mon but."

15 mars : Lya

Drago a réussi. Des élèves de première et deuxième année m'évitent, quelque soit leur maison. Celui que j'ai consolé l'autre jour s'enfuit en courant dès que je tente de l'approcher pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Les professeurs tentent de faire supprimer la chanson... ils sanctionnent très sévèrement ceux qu'ils surprennent à la fredonner.

C'est eux qui sont étranges, maintenant. L'année dernière, personne ne protestait contre "Weasley est notre roi".

Je soupçonne le professeur Rogue d'être à l'origine de ce mouvement de répression. Aurait-il peur que les élèves prennent trop au sérieux la chanson et découvrent la vérité?

Je suis étrange. C'est la vérité.

Moi, la chanson me fait rire. Je l'adore.

Je suis réellement étrange. Drago l'est aussi. Nous sommes étranges. Et d'ici quelques années, nous le serons encore plus.

* * *

** Ouf, terminé!!!  
Pour ceux qui avaient lu Pathetic Story, je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième partie, j'ai bientôt fini alors avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez avant le 2 août!!**

**Maintenant merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Je suis désolée, la dernière fois j'ai posté le chapitre en catastrophe, je m'étais rendue compte que (alors que je l'avais fini depuis au moins deux semaines) j'avais oublié de le poster!!!**

**Donc réponses aux reviews du chapitre 8 (enfin 9 pour ffnet!):**

**sohaya : moi aussi suis fan de Tarantino! J'ai vu True Romance dernièrement, c'est pas lui qui l'a fait mais il a écrit le scénario!! Eh oui j'ai pas 16 ans mai je l'ai vu en DVD... j'ai eu un peu de mal par moment (surtout quand elle se réveille) mais ça allait sinon et puis c'est drôle!!**

**Fire Slytherin : Eh oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, je DETESTE Pansy... mais alors vraiment je peux pas la piffrer... bon là on la revoit plus trop la preuve qu'elle s'est calmée!!**

**lelfia : eh oui j'ai bien passé mon brevet et je l'ai eu!! Merci de me dire "plus mature que d'autres auteurs plus agés"! En fait j'écris depuis un bout de temps et j'essaye de m'améliorer, ça fait plaisir qu'on me dise que je réussis!**

**draculette : Sadique, moi??? Comment ça, sadique?? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**mal et fik : tiens, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!! Merci pour ta review!**

**Voilà! Et pour le chapitre précédent (9 dans la fic, 10 pour ffnet)**

**draculette : Oui, moi aussi suis contente de retrouver Drago grand sourire . Ta fic je l'ai lue je vais d'ailleurs aller te poster une review...**

**sohaya : dsl dsl comme je l'ai expliqué j'ai pas eu le temps et j'ai un peu oublié ma fic... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît!!**

**Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! A la prochaine!! **


	12. Ils vont arriver

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard inexcusable (je sais c'est pas très logique...), alors que j'ai finit la fic depuis deux mois... au moins ben vous êtes sûr d'avoir la fin un jour!**

**Comme je le disais déjà dans mon dernier chapitre, je surfe beaucoup plus que je n'écris... en fait, ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai écrit toute la fin de cette fic pendant mes vacances au Portugal au mois d'août, mais j'ai eu la flemme de la retaper... gomen...**

**Mais bon, je m'y lance maintenant!**

**Je viens de remarquer également que j'ai voulu donner l'adresse de mon forum et cela n'a pas marqué... alors je vais le mettre dans ma page ffnet, en plus de mon nouveau pseudo... eh oui, me suis créée une nouvelle identité sur , où je mets toutes mes fics yaoi... j'explique la raison de ce changement sur ma page. Mon nouveau pseudo est Mélie, sauf qu'en langage ffnet ça donne "Melie".**

**Bon, voilà, j'ai bien blablaté, maintenant il faut que je me mette à recopier cette fic... bon, ben, on y go...**

**Chapitre dédicacé à Sahad!!!**

* * *

* * *

**XI. Ils vont arriver**

Est-ce moi qui deviens trop vieux ou le monde qui devient trop dur?

Il y a de plus en plus de morts. Et, quoique je fasse, je n'arrive pas à les empêcher.

Si j'avais su... je le savais. Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Tom Elvis Jedusor...

Déjà lorsqu'il était mon élève, je le savais. Je sentais ce qu'il allait devenir. J'aurais pu tout empêcher à ce moment là. Comment? Ce n'est pas la question.

J'aurais pu exterminer le mal à la racine. J'aurais pu empêcher que des innocents meurent. Des gens comme Lily et James Potter pourraient être encore en vie, des élèves comme Harry pourraient ne pas être orphelins... il est tant de douleurs qui auraient pu ne jamais exister...

Oui, je pouvais l'arrêter à ce moment là. J'aurais pu l'arrêter après l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets... personne ne m'aurait cru, mais... il y aurait eu une solution...

De plus en plus de morts.

Severus a été formel. Ils vont bientôt attaquer. Il ne sait pas comment, ni où, ni exactement quand, mais tout indique que les Mangemorts vont attaquer Poudlard.

Ils vont arriver. Voldemort va venir, et tout dévaster sur son chemin.

Bien sûr, l'Ordre du Phoenix veille. Mais jusqu'ici, cela n'a rien empêché.

Sirius Black est mort. James et Lily Potter sont morts. Les Longdubats sont presque morts.

Et d'autres encore, tant d'autres encore...

Tiens, voilà la petite Mestlinn. Et les Serpentards, chantant leur nouvelle litanie. Il est vrai qu'elle est étrange. Très étrange. Il y a quelque chose dans son visage, dans son allure, qui me rappelle quelqu'un...

On me parle beaucoup d'elle. Rusard s'en méfie comme de la peste. Pourtant, c'est une élève exemplaire. Aussi brillante que Mlle Granger, assurément.

Il y a bien entendu cette histoire de maison. Une première. Gryffondor et Serpentard... et j'ai beau interroger le Choixpeau, il ne me révèle rien. Je suis sans doute trop curieux.

Voilà qu'elle parle au jeune Malefoy. Il n'a de cesse de provoquer les Gryffondors. Mais avec elle, il se méfie un peu.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu aussi cette affaire avec Pansy Parkinson. Décidément, Mlle Mestlinn n'a de cesse de nous étonner.

Et Rusard, qui me parlait de... quoi déjà? Une promenade nocturne, il me semble?

De toute manière, je crois que j'ai plus important à m'occuper.

Ils vont arriver. Les Mangemorts. Ils vont arriver. Quand? Où? Comment?

Je l'ignore.

Ils vont arriver.

* * *

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Je sais, ce chapitre est assez court. Mais c'est bientôt la fin!!!!**

**Draculette : le dénouement? Il approche, il approche, ne t'en fais pas!!!**

**Fariel : Merci d'avoir posté une review, c'est sympa de ta part !!!**

**Sahad : Merci, ça c'est plutôt bien passé en effet!!! Et merci comme d'habitude pour tes reviews toujours aussi sympathique!! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour mon retard!**

**Bon, ben voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à retaper les deux derniers chapitres. Je ne vous promets aucune date précise, mais vous êtes sûrs et certains de les avoir un jour.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
